Oscura Atracción
by Nury777
Summary: RIREN. Eren Jaeger, un artista, celebra el éxito de su última exposición en una exclusiva discoteca de la ciudad. Entre el acalorado gentío siente la esencia de un sensual desconocido que despierta en él las fantasía más profundas. Pero nada relacionado con esa noche ni con ese hombre resulta ser lo que parece.
1. Observado

**Prólogo**

 **Veintisiete años atrás**

Su niño no dejaba de llorar. Había empezado a mostrarse inquieto en la última estación, cuando el autobús se detuvo en Portland para recoger a más pasajeros. Ahora, un poco después de la una de la madrugada, casi habían llegado a la estación de Boston y esas dos horas que llevaba intentando tranquilizar a su niñito la estaban, tal y como dirían sus amigos de la escuela, sacando de sus casillas.

El hombre que se encontraba en el asiento de al lado probablemente tampoco estaba muy contento.

—Siento mucho esto —le dijo ella, dirigiéndose para hablarle por primera vez desde que habían subido al autobús—. Normalmente no tiene tan malhumor. Es el primer viaje que hacemos juntos. Supongo que tiene ganas de llegar a su destino.

El hombre cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente, en un gesto de asentimiento, y sonrió sin enseñar los dientes.

—¿A dónde se dirigen?

—A Nueva York.

—Ah. La Gran Manzana —murmuró él. Su voz sonaba seca, casi ahogada—. ¿Tiene usted familia allí o algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. La única familia que tenía se encontraba en un pueblo provinciano cerca de Rangeley, y le habían dejado claro que tenía que apañárselas por sí misma.

—Voy por trabajo. Quiero decir, que espero encontrar trabajo. Deseo ser bailarina. Quizá en Broadway, o ser una de las Rockette.

—Bueno, desde luego es usted muy guapa.

El hombre la miraba fijamente ahora. El autobús estaba oscuro, pero a ella le pareció que había algo raro en sus ojos. Otra vez la misma sonrisa tensa.

—Con un cuerpo como el que tiene, tendría que ser usted una gran estrella.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hasta el bebé que lloraba en sus brazos. Su novio también tenía por costumbre decirle cosas como ésa. Le solía decir muchas cosas para llevársela al asiento trasero del coche. Y ya no era su novio, tampoco. No desde el último año del instituto, cuando ella empezó engordar a causa del embarazo.

Si no lo hubiera dejado para tener al niño, se habría graduado en verano.

—¿Ha comido algo hoy? —le preguntó el hombre mientras el autobús reducía la velocidad y entraba en la estación de Boston.

—La verdad es que no.

A pesar de que no servía de nada, mecía al niño entre los brazos. El bebé tenía el rostro enrojecido, los pequeños puños apretados y lloraba como si se acabara el mundo.

—Qué coincidencia —dijo el desconocido—. Yo tampoco he comido nada. Me iría bien tomar algo. ¿Se anima a acompañarme?

—No. Estoy bien. Tengo unas galletas saladas en la bolsa. Y de todas maneras, creo que éste es el último autobús a Nueva York esta noche, así que no voy a tener tiempo de hacer gran cosa más que cambiar al niño y descansar. Gracias, de todas formas.

El no dijo nada más. Simplemente la observó mientras ella recogía sus cosas ahora que el autobús ya había parado en su andén. Luego se apartó para dejarla pasar y dirigirse hacia la estación.

Cuando salió de los lavabos, el hombre la estaba esperando.

Ella sintió cierta intranquilidad al verle allí de pie. No le había parecido tan alto mientras estaba sentado a su lado. Ahora que le veía otra vez, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente había algo muy extraño en sus ojos. ¿Estaría un poco colocado?

—¿Qué sucede?

El soltó una risa ahogada.

—Ya se lo he dicho. Necesito alimentarme.

Ésa era una forma muy extraña de decirlo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que había muy pocas personas en la estación a esa hora tardía. Había empezado a llover ligeramente, el suelo estaba mojado y los últimos rezagados se habían puesto a cubierto. El autobús estaba esperando en el andén mientras cargaba a los nuevos pasajeros con sus equipajes. Pero para llegar hasta él, tenía que pasar primero por su lado.

Se encogió de hombros, demasiado cansada y ansiosa para tener que encontrarse con esa tontería.

—Bueno, pues si tiene hambre, vaya a decirlo en el MacDonald's. Llego tarde al autobús.

—Mira, zorra...

Se movió con tanta rapidez que no supo con qué la había golpeado.

Estaba de pie a un metro de ella y al cabo de un segundo le había puesto la mano en el cuello y le cortaba la respiración. La empujó hasta las sombras del edificio de la estación, hacia un punto donde nadie se daría cuenta de si iba a atracarla. O a hacerle algo peor. Le acercó tanto la boca que ella notaba el hedor de su aliento. Él hizo una mueca, la amenazó en un susurro terrorífico y vio unos dientes afilados.

—Si dices una palabra más o mueves un solo músculo, me comeré tu jugoso corazoncito de niña mimada.

Su bebé estaba gimiendo entre sus brazos, pero ella no dijo ni una palabra.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en moverse.

Lo único que importaba era su niño. Protegerlo. Por eso no se atrevió a hacer nada ni siquiera cuando esos dientes se acercaron a ella y se le clavaron en el cuello.

Se quedó de pie helada por el terror, apretando con fuerza al bebé mientras su atacante penetraba con fuerza en la herida sangrante que le había hecho en el cuello. Le sujetaba la cabeza y el hombro con dedos fuertes, sus uñas se le clavaban como las garras de un demonio. Él gruñía sin dejar de hincarle cada vez con más fuerza los afilados dientes.

A pesar de que tenía los ojos abiertos por el terror, su visión empezaba a oscurecerse y las ideas empezaban a resultarle confusas, como si se rompieran en pedazos. Todo a su alrededor empezaba a nublarse.

La estaba matando. El monstruo la estaba matando. Y luego iba a matar al bebé, también.

—No. —Intentó inhalar, pero solamente tragó sangre—. Maldito seas...

¡No!

Con un desesperado esfuerzo de voluntad, dio un cabezazo contra el rostro de su atacante. Él soltó un gruñido, se apartó, sorprendido, y ella consiguió soltarse. Se apartó de él, tambaleándose, estuvo a punto de caer sobre sus rodillas, pero consiguió enderezarse. Con un brazo sujetaba al bebé y con el otro se cubrió la herida húmeda y caliente de la garganta mientras se alejaba despacio de esa criatura, que levantaba la cabeza y la miraba, burlón, con los ojos amarillentos y brillantes y los labios manchados de sangre.

—Oh, Dios —gimió, mareada ante esa visión.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a correr, aunque fuera inútil.

Y entonces fue cuando vio al otro. Uno fieros ojos de color ámbar la atravesaron, y por entre unos grandes y brillantes colmillos sonó un silbido que anunciaba la muerte. Pensó que iba a cargar contra ella y a terminar lo que el otro había empezado, pero no lo hizo. Escupieron unos sonidos guturales entre ellos, y luego el recién llegado pasó por su lado con un largo cuchillo en la mano.

«Coge al niño y vete.»

La orden pareció surgir de la nada y atravesar la neblina de su mente.

Volvió a oírla, esta vez más acuciante, empujándola a la acción. Corrió ciega de pánico, atontada por el miedo y la confusión, se alejó corriendo de la estación atravesando una de las calles más cercanas. Penetró en la ciudad desconocida, en la noche. La histeria la poseía y cada ruido, incluso el de sus pies contra el suelo, le parecía monstruoso y mortífero.

Y su niño no dejaba de llorar.

Los iban a descubrir si no conseguía que el bebé se tranquilizara.

Tenía que meterlo en la cama, tenía que ponerle en la cuna cálida y acogedora.

Entonces estaría contento. Entonces estarían a salvo.

Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Poner al niño en la cama, donde los monstruos no podrían encontrarlo.

Estaba cansada, pero no podía descansar. Demasiado peligroso. Tenía que llegar a casa antes de que su madre se diera cuenta de que otra vez había salido tan tarde. Estaba confusa, desorientada, pero tenía que correr.

Y eso hizo. Corrió hasta que cayó, exhausta e incapaz de dar un paso más.

Al despertar, al cabo de un rato, sintió que su mente se partía como una cascara de huevo. La cordura la estaba abandonando, la realidad se deformaba y se convertía en algo cada vez más oscuro y escurridizo, se alejaba cada vez más de su alcance.

Oyó un lloro ahogado que procedía de algún lugar, en la distancia. Un sonido tan insignificante. Se llevó las manos a los oídos y se los cubrió, pero continuaba oyendo ese pequeño aullido de desvalimiento.

≪Shhh —murmuró, a nadie en especial, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás—. Cállate ahora, el niño está durmiendo. Cállate, cállate, cállate...»

Pero el lloro continuaba. No cesaba, no cesaba. Le rompía el corazón, allí, sentada en la mugrienta calle mientras miraba, sin ver nada, la luz del amanecer.

 **En la actualidad**

—Impresionante. Fíjate en el uso de la luz y de las sombras...

—... uno de los fotógrafos más jóvenes que se van a incluir en la nueva colección de arte moderno del museo.

Eren Jaeger estaba apartado del grupo de asistentes a la exposición y sorbía una copa de champán caliente mientras otro grupo de personajes importantes de rostros anónimos se mostraba entusiasmado por las dos docenas de fotografías en blanco y negro que colgaban de las paredes de la galería. Echó un vistazo a las fotografías desde el otro extremo de la habitación, divertido en cierta manera. Eran buenas fotografías, un poco inquietantes dado que el tema eran molinos abandonados y desolados astilleros de las afueras de Boston, pero no conseguía ver lo que todo el mundo veía en ellas.

Pero nunca lo veía. Eren, simplemente, hacía las fotografías, y dejaba su interpretación y, al fin, su valoración, a los otros. Introvertido por naturaleza, el hecho de recibir tantos elogios y tanta atención le incomodaba... pero le permitía pagar las facturas. Y muy bien, de hecho.

Esa noche también pagaba las facturas de su amigo Armin, el propietario de la moderna y pequeña galería de arte de Newbury Street que, ahora que faltaban diez minutos para la hora de cierre, todavía estaba repleta de posibles compradores.

Atontado después de todo el proceso de dar la bienvenida y de saludar y de sonreír educadamente a toda esa gente que, desde las acaudaladas esposas de Back Bay hasta los góticos tatuados y cargados de piercings, trataba de impresionarse mutuamente —y a él— con los análisis de su trabajo, Eren no podía esperar a que la inauguración terminara. Había estado escondido entre las sombras durante la última hora, pensando en escurrirse hasta la comodidad de la ducha caliente y de la mullida almohada de su apartamento al este de la ciudad.

Pero les había prometido a unos cuantos amigos —Armin, Mikasa y Sasha— que iría con ellos a cenar y a tomar una copa después de la inauguración. Cuando la última pareja de visitantes hubo hecho su compra y se hubo marchado, Eren se encontró con que le arrastraban fuera y le metían en un taxi antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de pensar en una excusa.

—¡Qué noche tan increíble! —El pelo rubio del andrógino de Armin le cayó sobre la cara cuando se inclinó por delante de las dos mujeres para tomar la mano de Eren—. Nunca ha habido tanto tráfico en la galería en un fin de semana... ¡y las ventas de esta noche han sido impresionantes! Te agradezco mucho que me hayas permitido exhibirte.

Eren sonrió ante la excitación de su amigo.

—Por supuesto. No hace falta que me des las gracias.

—No lo has pasado demasiado mal, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo podría haberlo pasado mal, si la mitad de Boston está a sus pies? —dijo Sasha antes de que Eren pudiera contestar—. ¿Era el gobernador con quién te he visto hablar mientras tomabas unos canapés?

Eren asintió con la cabeza.

—Se ha ofrecido a encargar algunos originales para su casa de campo de Vineyard.

—¡Qué amable!

—Sí —repuso Eren sin mucho entusiasmo. Tenía un montón de tarjetas de visita en el bolsillo, lo cual representaba por lo menos un año de trabajo constante, si lo quería. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía la tentación de abrir la ventana del taxi y de lanzarlas al viento?

Dejó vagar la mirada hacia la noche, fuera del coche, y observó con extraña indiferencia las luces y las vidas que éste dejaba atrás. Las calles estaban repletas de gente: parejas que caminaban de la mano, grupos de amigos que reían y charlaban todos ellos pasaban un buen rato. Cenaban en las mesas de fuera de los restaurantes de moda y se detenían a contemplar los escaparates de las tiendas. Allá donde mirara, la ciudad latía con todo su color y su vida. Eren lo absorbía todo con ojos de artista y, a pesar de ello, no sentía nada. Esa explosión de vida, también de la suya, parecía continuar rápidamente hacia delante sin él.

Últimamente, y cada vez más, tenía la sensación de estar atrapado en una rueda que no dejaba de hacerle girar en un ciclo interminable de tiempo que pasaba sin un propósito claro.

—¿Pasa algo, Eren? —le preguntó Mikasa, a su lado, en el asiento trasero del taxi—. Estás muy callado.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento. Sólo... no lo sé. Estoy cansado, supongo.

—Que alguien invite a este hombre a una copa... ¡inmediatamente!— bromeó Sasha, la enfermera de cabello castaño.

—No —replicó Armin, taimado y felino—. Lo que nuestro Eren necesita de verdad es un hombre. No es sano que dejes que el trabajo te consuma de esta manera. ¡Diviértete un poco! ¿Cuándo te acostaste con alguien por última vez?

Hacía demasiado tiempo, pero Eren no llevaba la cuenta. Nunca le habían faltado las citas cuando las había deseado, y el sexo —en esas raras ocasiones en que lo tenía— no era una cosa que le obsesionara como a algunos de sus amigos. Por falta de práctica que tuviera en esos momentos en esa área, no creía que un orgasmo fuera a curar aquello que, fuera lo que fuese, le provocaba ese estado de inquietud.

—Armin tiene razón, ya lo sabes —estaba diciendo Sasha—. Tienes que soltarte, hacer alguna locura.

—No hay momento mejor que el presente —añadió Armin.

—Oh, no lo creo —dijo Eren, negando con la cabeza—. La verdad es que no tengo ganas de alargar mucho la noche, chicos. Las inauguraciones siempre me quitan mucha energía y...

—Jefe. —Sin hacerle caso, Armin se colocó en el borde del asiento y dio unos golpecitos en el plexiglás que separaba al taxista de los pasajeros—. Cambio de planes. Hemos decidido que tenemos ganas de ir de celebración, así que cancelamos el restaurante. Queremos ir a dónde va la gente interesante y moderna.

—Si les gustan las salas de baile, han abierto una nueva en el extremo norte de la ciudad —dijo el taxista, sin dejar de mascar el chicle mientras hablaba—. He estado llevando pasajes allí toda la semana. La verdad es que he llevado a dos esta misma noche... un moderno after hours llamado The Wall Rose.

—Oh, oh, The Wall Rose —bromeó Armin, mirando divertido por encima del hombro y arqueando las elegantes cejas—. Suena maravillosamente vicioso, chicos. ¡Vamos!

La discoteca, The Wall Rose, se encontraba en un edificio victoriano que se conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo como la iglesia de Saint John's Trinity Parish y que debido a los recientes escándalos sexuales que salpicaban a algunos sacerdotes, la archidiócesis de Boston consiguió que fuera cerrado, al igual que otros muchos lugares similares en toda la ciudad. Ahora, mientras Eren y sus amigos se abrían paso por la sala abarrotada, esas vigas albergaban la música trance y tecno que sonaba, estridente, por los altavoces enormes que rodeaban la cabina del dj, en el balcón que se encontraba sobre el altar. Unas luces estroboscópicas lanzaban destellos contra las tres vidrieras con forma arco. Los rayos de luz atravesaban la densa nube de humo que pendía en el aire, y parpadeaban al ritmo de un tema que parecía interminable. En la pista de baile, y casi en cada uno de los metros cuadrados del piso principal de The Wall Rose, y de la galería que lo rodeaba, la gente se apretujaba y se retorcía con una sensualidad inconsciente.

—¡La santa fiesta! —gritó Sasha para hacerse oír por encima de la música mientras levantaba los brazos y avanzaba bailando por entre la densa multitud.

No habían acabado de cruzar por donde se encontraba el primer grupo de gente cuando un chico delgado le entró a Sasha y se inclinó para decirle algo al oído. Sasha soltó una profunda carcajada y asintió con la cabeza con gesto entusiasmado.

—El chico quiere bailar —se rio, dándole el bolso a Mikasa—. ¡Quién soy yo para negarme!

—Por aquí —dijo Armin, señalando una pequeña mesa cercana a la barra, mientras su amiga se alejaba con su acompañante.

Los tres se sentaron y Armin pidió una ronda. Eren escrutó la pista de baile en busca de Sasha, pero la nube de gente la había engullido. A pesar de que la sala estaba abarrotada de gente, Eren no podía quitarse de encima una repentina sensación de que estaban sentados en el centro de atención. Como si estuvieran de alguna manera bajo estrecha vigilancia por el simple hecho de encontrarse en la sala. Era absurdo pensar eso. Quizá había estado trabajando demasiado, o había pasado demasiado tiempo solo en casa, ya que encontrarse en un lugar público le hacía sentir tan consciente de sí mismo. Tan paranoico.

—¡Por Eren! —exclamó Armin, haciéndose oír a pesar del estruendo de la música mientras levantaba el vaso de martini en un gesto de brindis.

Mikasa también levantó el suyo y brindó con Eren.

—Felicidades por la gran inauguración de esta noche.

—Gracias, chicos.

Mientras sorbía la mezcla de un color amarillo neón, la sensación de ser observado volvió. O, mejor dicho, aumentó. Sintió que lo miraban desde el otro extremo de la oscuridad. Levantó la vista por encima del borde del vaso de martini y percibió el brillo de las luces estroboscópicas en unas oscuras gafas de sol.

Unas gafas que escondían una mirada que, sin duda, se encontraba fija en él desde el otro extremo de la multitud.

Los rápidos pulsos de las luces mostraron unos rasgos afilados entre las oscuras sombras, pero el ojo de Eren lo captó al segundo. Tenía un corte sesgado y unos mechones le caían por encima de una frente amplia e inteligente y sobre unos pómulos angulosos. Una mandíbula fuerte y de trazo severo. Y su boca... su boca era generosa y sensual, incluso a pesar de que dibujaba una sonrisa cínica, casi cruel.

Eren apartó la vista, nervioso, y sintió una ola de calor por todo el cuerpo.

Su rostro se le quedó como grabado a fuego en la mente durante un instante, como una imagen se graba en una película. Dejó la copa encima de la mesa y se atrevió a mirar otra vez hacia donde se encontraba él.

Pero ya no estaba.

Al otro extremo de la barra se oyó un fuerte estruendo y Eren giró la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro. En una de las pobladas mesas, el alcohol se precipitaba al suelo desde un montón de cristales rotos que cubrían la superficie lacada de negro. Cinco tipos vestidos con cuero negro tenían una discusión con otro tipo que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de los Dead Kennedys y un vaquero gastado y roto. Uno de los tíos que vestía de cuero negro tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de una rubia platino que estaba borracha y que parecía conocer al punki. Su novio, al parecer. Él quiso tomar a la chica por el brazo, pero ella le apartó con un golpe e inclinó la cabeza a un lado para permitir que uno de los tipos la besara en el cuello. Ella miraba desafiante a su novio, furioso, sin dejar de juguetear con el cabello castaño del tipo que parecía pegado a su garganta.

—Esto se ha liado —dijo Mikasa, volviéndose en el momento en que la situación parecía complicarse más.

—Parece que sí —añadió Armin mientras se terminaba el martini y hacía una seña a un camarero para que les trajera otra ronda—. Es obvio que la madre de esa pava olvidó decirle que no conviene marcharse sin el chico con quien ha venido.

Eren observó la situación un momento más, el tiempo suficiente para ver que otro tío de cuero se acercaba a la chica y la besaba en los labios, que ella le ofrecía. Ella aceptó a ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras acariciaba el pelo oscuro del tipo que la besaba en el cuello y el pelo claro del tipo que le chupaba los labios como si fuera a comérsela viva.

El novio punki le gritó unos insultos a la chica, se dio media vuelta y se abrió paso a empujones entre la multitud.

—Este sitio me está agobiando —confesó Eren que, justo en ese momento, acababa de ver a algunos clientes de la sala preparándose sin disimulo unas rayas de coca en un extremo de la larga barra de mármol.

Sus amigos parecieron no oírle a causa del constante estruendo de la música. Tampoco parecían compartir la incomodidad de Eren. Había alguna cosa que no iba bien allí dentro, y Eren no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que, al final, la noche iba a ponerse fea. Armin y Mikasa empezaron a charlar de grupos de música locales y dejaron a Eren solo, sorbiendo el vaso de martini y esperando, al otro extremo de la mesa, encontrar la oportunidad de dar una excusa y marcharse.

Sintiéndose básicamente solo, Eren dejó vagar la mirada por la masa de cabezas oscilantes y cuerpos ondulantes, buscando disimuladamente esos ojos tras las gafas de sol que la habían observado antes.

¿Estaría él con esos tipos... sería uno de los moteros que estaban provocando todo ese follón? Él iba vestido como ellos, y tenía el mismo aspecto peligroso que tenían ellos.

Fuera quien fuese, Eren no veía ni rastro de él en esos momentos.

Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y, de repente, dio un respingo al sentir que unas manos se posaban sobre sus hombros desde detrás.

—¡Aquí estáis! ¡Chicos, os he estado buscando por todas partes! —exclamó Sasha, casi sin aliento pero animada al mismo tiempo, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa—. Vamos. He conseguido una mesa para todos al otro extremo de la sala. Thomas y algunos de sus amigos quieren venir de fiesta con nosotros.

—¡Guay!

Armin ya se había puesto en pie, listo para ir. Mikasa cogió el nuevo vaso de martini con una mano y con la otra, la mano de Sasha. Al ver que Eren no se movía para seguirles, Mikasa se detuvo

—¿Vienes?

—No. —Eren se puso en pie—. Id vosotros y divertíos. Yo estoy agotado. Creo que voy a buscar un taxi y me voy directo a casa.

Sasha lo miró haciendo un puchero infantil.

—¡Eren, no te puedes ir!

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —se ofreció Mikasa.

—Estoy bien. Disfrutad, pero id con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar? ¿Otra copa, solamente?

—No. De verdad que necesito salir y tomar un poco el aire.

—Tú mismo, entonces —le dijo Sasha, fingiendo reñirle. Se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Cuando se apartó, Eren notó un ligero olor a vodka y, por debajo de éste, un olor de alguna cosa menos evidente. Alguna cosa almizclada, y extrañamente metálica—. Eres un aguafiestas, Eren, pero te quiero.

Sasha le guiñó un ojo y pasó los brazos por los hombros de Armin y Mikasa. Con aire juguetón tiró de ambos en dirección a la masa de gente que bullía en la sala.

—Llámame mañana —le dijo Armin por encima del hombro mientras el trío era engullido por la masa.

Eren inició inmediatamente el camino hacia la puerta de salida, ansioso por salir de allí. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí dentro, más parecía subir el volumen de la música. La sentía retumbar en la cabeza y le hacía difícil pensar con claridad. Le costaba fijarse en lo que había a su alrededor.

La gente la empujaba desde todos los lados mientras él intentaba abrirse paso, apretujándose contra la pared de cuerpos que se contoneaban y giraban sin dejar de bailar. Le empujaron y le apretaron, le tocaron y le manosearon manos invisibles en la oscuridad, hasta que, finalmente, llegó al vestíbulo, delante de la entrada de la sala y consiguió salir atravesando la pesada doble puerta.

La noche era fría y oscura. Inhaló con fuerza, intentando despejarse la cabeza de todo el ruido y el humo y el inquietante ambiente de The Wall Rose.

La música todavía se oía ahí fuera, y las luces estroboscópicas todavía centelleaban desde el otro lado de las vidrieras de colores, pero Eren se relajó un poco ahora, al sentirse libre.

Nadie le prestó atención mientras se apresuraba hacia la esquina y esperaba a encontrar un taxi. Sólo había unas cuantas personas fuera, algunas de ellas caminaban por la otra acera y otras subían en fila por los escalones de cemento que conducían a la sala de baile. Detectó un taxi amarillo que se dirigía hacia allí y levantó la mano para llamarlo.

—¡Taxi!

Mientras el taxi vacío atravesaba el tráfico nocturno y se acercaba hacia él, las puertas de la discoteca se abrieron con la fuerza de un huracán.

—¡Eh, tío! ¡Qué mierda haces! —En las escaleras, detrás de Eren, la voz de un hombre sonaba atemorizada—. Si vuelves a tocarme, te voy a...

—¿Me vas a qué? —increpó otra voz en tono provocador, grave y amenazador, acompañada de un coro de risas.

—Sí, venga, punki capullo de mierda. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Eren, que ya tenía la mano en el tirador de la puerta del taxi, giró la cabeza medio alarmado y medio atemorizado por lo que iba a ver. Se trataba de la pandilla del club, los motoristas o lo que fueran, vestidos con cuero negro y gafas de sol. Los seis rodeaban al novio punki como si fueran una manada de lobos y le daban empujones por turnos, jugando con él como si fuera su presa.

El chico intentó darle un puñetazo a uno de ellos y falló, y la situación empeoró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De repente, la refriega se acercó a donde estaba Eren. La pandilla empujó al punki contra el capó del taxi y empezaron descargarle puñetazos en el rostro. De la nariz y la boca del chico salieron disparadas gotas de sangre y algunas de ellas mancharon a Eren. Él dio un paso hacia atrás, anonadado y horrorizado. El chico se debatía para escapar, pero sus atacantes le sujetaban y le golpeaban con una furia que a Eren le resultaba difícil de comprender.

—¡Fuera del jodido coche! —gritó el taxista por la ventanilla abierta—. ¡Dios santo! ¡Iros a otra parte! ¿Me oís?

Uno de los asaltantes giró la cabeza hacia el taxista, le dirigió una terrible sonrisa y propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el parabrisas, que se rompió en mil pedazos. Eren vio que el taxista se santiguaba y que murmuraba unas palabras inaudibles, dentro del coche. Se oyó el cambio de marchas y luego el chirrido agudo de las ruedas en el mismo momento en que el taxi hizo marcha atrás para sacarse de encima la carga del capó.

—¡Espere! —gritó Eren, pero era demasiado tarde.

El transporte a casa y la posibilidad de huir de esa escena brutal habían desaparecido. Con el miedo atenazándole la garganta, observó al taxi que se alejaba a toda velocidad por la calle y cuyas luces desaparecieron en la noche.

En la esquina, los seis motoristas no mostraban ninguna compasión por su víctima: estaban tan concentrados en dejar inconsciente al punki a base de golpes que no prestaron atención a Eren.

Él se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la entrada de The Wall Rose mientras rebuscaba el móvil en el bolsillo. Encontró el delgado aparato y lo abrió. Mientras abría las puertas de la sala y entraba corriendo en el vestíbulo, marcó el 911, atenazado por el pánico. Por encima del estruendo de la música, de las voces, además del zumbante sonido de su propio corazón, Eren solamente oyó el sonido de espera del otro lado del hilo telefónico. Se apartó el teléfono del oído...

«No hay señal.»

—¡Mierda!

Volvió a marcar el 911, sin suerte.

Corrió hacia la zona principal de la sala, gritando, desesperado, en medio del ruido.

—¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Nadie parecía oírle. Golpeó a la gente en los hombros, tiró de las mangas y estuvo a punto de sacudirle el brazo a un tipo tatuado con pinta de militar, pero nadie le prestó atención. Ni siquiera la miraron. Simplemente continuaron bailando y charlando como si él ni siquiera se encontrara allí.

¿Era un sueño? ¿Se trataba de alguna perversa pesadilla en la cual él era el único que había visto los actos de violencia que sucedían allí fuera?

Eren desistió de intentar llamar la atención de los desconocidos y decidió buscar a sus amigos. Mientras se abría paso a través de la oscura sala, continuaba marcando la tecla de rellamada, rezando para conseguir cobertura. No consiguió llamar y pronto se dio cuenta de que tampoco iba a encontrar a Armin y a los demás en medio de esa masa de gente.

Frustrado y confundido, corrió de vuelta a la entrada del club.

Quizá pudiera detener a un motorista, encontrar a un policía, ¡cualquier cosa!

El aire helado de la noche le golpeó en cuanto abrió las pesadas puertas y salió fuera de nuevo. Bajó corriendo el primer tramo de escaleras, resollando, inseguro de con qué se iba a encontrar: un chico solo contra seis miembros de una pandilla que posiblemente estuvieran drogados.

Pero no les vio.

Se habían ido.

Un grupo de clientes de la sala subían las escaleras animadamente.

Uno de ellos hacía como que tocaba una guitarra y sus amigos hablaban de ir a alguna otra fiesta rave más tarde.

—Eh —llamó Eren, casi esperando que pasarían de largo. Pero se detuvieron y le sonrieron a pesar de que, a sus veintiocho años, era casi una década más viejo que ellos.

El chico que marchaba al frente del grupo le saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—¿Alguno de vosotros...? —dudó un momento, sin saber si debería sentirse aliviado al darse cuenta de que, después de todo, no se trataba de un sueño—. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto la pelea que había aquí hace unos minutos?

—¿Había una pelea? ¡Impresionante! —dijo el líder del grupo.

—No, tío —repuso otro—. Acabamos de llegar. No hemos visto nada.

Pasaron por su lado y subieron el resto de escaleras mientras Eren se preguntaba si estaba empezando a perder la cabeza. Caminó hasta la esquina. Había sangre en el suelo, pero el punki y sus agresores habían desaparecido.

Eren se quedó de pie debajo de una farola y se frotó los brazos para quitarse el frío del cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y miró a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna señal de la violencia de la que había sido testigo unos minutos antes.

Nada.

Pero entonces... lo oyó.

El sonido provenía de un estrecho callejón a su derecha. Flanqueado por un muro de cemento que llegaba a la altura del hombro de una persona y que actuaba como pantalla acústica, unos gruñidos casi imperceptibles llegaban hasta la calle desde el callejón casi completamente oscuro. Eren no pudo identificar esos sonidos desagradables que le helaron la sangre en las venas, despertaron su alarma más instintiva y profunda y le pusieron en tensión todos los nervios del cuerpo.

Sus piernas continuaron moviéndose. No lo hacían en dirección contraria a la fuente de esos inquietantes sonidos, sino en dirección a ellos.

El teléfono en la mano le pesaba como si fuera un ladrillo. Caminaba aguantando la respiración. No se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando hasta que había penetrado un par de pasos en el callejón y su mirada se hubo posado en un grupo de figuras que se encontraba más adelante.

Los matones vestidos de cuero negro y con gafas de sol.

Estaban agachados, sobre las rodillas y las manos, manoseando algo, tirando de algo. A la tenue luz que llegaba desde la calle, Eren distinguió un jirón de tela en el suelo, al lado de la carnicería. Era la camiseta del punki, destrozada y manchada.

El dedo que Eren todavía tenía sobre el teclado del móvil se movió sigilosamente hacia la tecla de rellamada. Se oyó un callado zumbido al otro extremo de la línea y luego la voz del telefonista de la policía retumbó en la noche como la salva de cañón.

—Novecientos once. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

Uno de los motoristas giró la cabeza al notar la repentina interrupción.

Unos ojos fieros y llenos de odio se clavaron en Gabrielle como puñales.

Tenía el rostro completamente ensangrentado. ¡Y sus dientes! Eran afilados como los de un animal: no eran dientes, sino colmillos que apuntaron hacia él en el momento en el que él abrió la boca y siseó una palabra de sonido terrible en un idioma extraño.

—Novecientos once —volvió a decir el telefonista—. Por favor, informe de su emergencia.

Eren no era capaz de hablar. Estaba tan aturdido que casi no podía ni respirar. Se acercó el móvil a los labios, pero no consiguió pronunciar ni una palabra.

La llamada de socorro había sido inútil.

Dándose cuenta de ello, y aterrorizado hasta los huesos, Eren hizo la única cosa lógica que se le ocurrió. Con la mano temblorosa, dirigió el aparato hacia la pandilla de motoristas sádicos y apretó el botón de «capturar imagen». Un pequeño destello de luz iluminó el callejón.

Oh, Dios. Quizá todavía tuviera la oportunidad de escapar de esa noche infernal. Eren apretó el botón otra vez, y otra, y otra, mientras se retiraba hacia atrás por el callejón en dirección a la calle. Oyó el murmullo de unas voces, oyó unos insultos, el sonido de pies en el callejón, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Ni siquiera lo hizo al oír un agudo chirrido de acero a sus espaldas, seguido por unos chillidos de agonía y de rabia que no eran de este mundo.

Eren corrió en la noche impulsado por la adrenalina y el miedo y no se detuvo hasta que encontró un taxi en Commercial Street. Subió a él y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Resollaba, descolocado de miedo.

—¡Lléveme a la comisaría más cercana!

El taxista apoyó un brazo en el respaldo del asiento del copiloto y se volvió hacia él. Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí —repuso automáticamente. Después añadió—: No. Necesito informar de...

Joder. ¿De qué tenía intención de informar? ¿Del frenesí caníbal de una pandilla de motoristas rabiosos? ¿O de la otra explicación posible, la cual ni siquiera era mucho más creíble?

Eren miró al taxista expectante a los ojos.

—Por favor, deprisa. Acabo de presenciar un asesinato.


	2. Compañero de Raza

**2**

 **Compañero de Raza**

Vampiros.

La noche estaba infestada de ellos. Había contado más de una docena en la discoteca, la mayoría de ellos rondaban a mujeres y hombres medio desnudos que se contoneaban bailando en la pista de baile, y seleccionaban entre ellos, seduciéndolos, para que apagaran su sed esa noche.

Ésa era una relación simbiótica que había sido de utilidad a su raza desde hacía más de dos mil años, una convivencia pacífica que dependía de la habilidad del vampiro en borrar los recuerdos de los humanos de quienes se alimentaba. Antes de que saliera el sol se habría derramado una buena cantidad de sangre, pero todos los de su raza se esconderían en el interior de sus oscuros refugios de los alrededores de la ciudad, y los humanos de quienes habían disfrutado esa noche no recordarían nada.

Pero ése no era el caso de lo sucedido en el callejón de al lado de la sala de fiestas.

Para los seis depredadores que se habían atiborrado de sangre, esa muerte ilícita sería la última. No eran cuidadosos manejando su apetito, no se habían dado cuenta de que les habían visto. No se habían dado cuenta de que él les había estado observando en la discoteca, ni de que les vio salir fuera desde la ventana del segundo piso de la iglesia reconvertida en un club nocturno de moda.

Estaban cegados por el subidón de deseo de sangre, esa adicción que una vez había sido como una epidemia para esa raza y que había provocado que tantos de ellos se volvieran unos renegados. Igual que esos, que se alimentaban abierta e indiscriminadamente de los humanos que vivían entre ellos.

Levi Ackerman no sentía una simpatía especial por la raza humana, pero lo que sentía por esos vampiros renegados era peor todavía. Ver a uno o a dos vampiros asesinos en una sola noche rastreando una ciudad del tamaño de Boston no era algo poco frecuente. Encontrar a varios de ellos trabajando en equipo, alimentándose a cielo descubierto como habían hecho ésos, era más que un pequeño problema. El número de asesinos aumentaba otra vez y se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Había que hacer algo al respecto.

Para Levi, al igual que para muchos otros de su raza, cada noche representaba la obligación de realizar una expedición de caza con el objetivo de aniquilar a aquellos que ponían en peligro lo que a la raza de vampiros les había costado tanto conseguir. Esa noche, Levi perseguía a sus presas solo, sin importarle que le superaran en número. Había esperado a que la oportunidad de atacar fuera óptima: cuando los renegados hubieran saciado esa adicción que dirigía sus mentes.

Borrachos después de haber tomado una cantidad de sangre muy superior a la que podían ingerir sin riesgos, habían continuado destrozando y golpeando el cuerpo de ese hombre joven de la discoteca, gruñendo y mordiendo como si fueran una manada de perros salvajes. Levi se había preparado para ejecutar una justicia rápida, y lo habría hecho de no ser por la repentina aparición de ese mocoso de ojos turquesa en el oscuro callejón. En un instante, había arruinado todos sus propósitos de esa noche al seguir a los renegados hasta el callejón y haber desviado la atención de su presa.

Mientras el haz luminoso de su teléfono móvil centelleaba en la oscuridad, Levi bajó desde el alféizar de la ventana oculto en sombras y aterrizó en el suelo sin hacer ni un sonido. Al igual que los renegados, los sensibles ojos grises de Levi se encontraron parcialmente cegados por ese repentino brillo de luz en la oscuridad. Él chico había disparado una serie de veces mientras huía de la carnicería y esos destellos fruto del pánico fueron lo único que lo salvaron de la ira de sus salvajes parientes.

Pero mientras que los sentidos de los otros vampiros se encontraban aturdidos y entumecidos a causa de la sed de sangre, los de Levi estaban completamente despiertos. Sacó su arma de debajo del abrigo —una doble hoja de acero de filo de titanio que sobresalía de una única empuñadura— y la blandió, reclamando la cabeza del matón que se encontraba más cerca de él.

A ésta la siguieron dos más. Los cuerpos de los muertos se retorcieron al empezar la rápida descomposición celular que convertía la masa acida que supuraba de sus cuerpos en cenizas. Unos chillidos salvajes llenaron el callejón; Levi cortó la cabeza de otro de ellos y, dándose la vuelta, empaló a otro de los renegados por el torso. Éste soltó un silbido a través de los dientes y colmillos que goteaban sangre. Unos pálidos ojos de color áureo se clavaron en Levi con expresión de desdén: el iris hinchado por el hambre se tragaban unas pupilas que se habían achicado hasta convertirse en dos estrechas ranuras. La criatura sufrió un espasmo, alargó los brazos hacia él con los labios apretados dibujando una horrenda sonrisa que no era de este mundo: el acero forjado de forma específica envenenó su sangre asesina y redujo al vampiro a una mancha en el suelo de la calle.

Sólo quedaba uno. Levi se volvió para enfrentarse al alto macho con las dos hojas levantadas y preparadas para asestar el golpe.

Pero el vampiro se había ido: se había escapado en medio de la noche antes de que pudiera darle muerte.

Mierda

Nunca antes había permitido que ninguno de esos bastardos se escapara a su justicia. No debería haberlo hecho ahora. Pensó en perseguir al matón, pero eso hubiera significado abandonar la escena del ataque expuesta, y ése era un riesgo mayor allí: permitir que los humanos conocieran la dimensión exacta del peligro en el cual vivían.

A causa de la ferocidad de los renegados, la raza de Levi había sido perseguida por los seres humanos durante la Vieja Era; los de su raza no podrían sobrevivir a otra era de castigo ahora que los humanos tenían la tecnología de su parte.

Hasta que los renegados fueran sofocados —mejor todavía: eliminados por completo— la humanidad no debería saber que existían vampiros que vivían entre ellos.

Mientras se disponía a limpiar la zona de todo rastro de la matanza, los pensamientos de Levi no dejaron de dirigirse hacia el mocoso del pelo alborotado.

¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera encontrado a los renegados en el callejón?

A pesar de que era una creencia general entre los humanos que los vampiros podían desaparecer a voluntad, la realidad era mucho menos impactante. Tenían el don de poseer una gran agilidad y una gran velocidad y simplemente se movían con una rapidez mayor que la que podía captar el ojo humano. Esa habilidad, además, se veía aumentada por el gran poder hipnótico que tenían sobre las mentes de los seres inferiores.

Pero, de forma extraña, ese chico parecía inmune a ambas cosas. Levi le había visto moverse por la discoteca, y se dio cuenta de ello en ese momento. Su mirada se había desviado de su presa atraída por un par de conmovedores ojos y por un espíritu que parecía tan perdido como el suyo. Él también le había visto y le había mirado desde donde se encontraba sentado con sus amigos. A pesar de la multitud de gente y del olor a rancio que llenaba la sala, Levi había detectado el aroma de su piel: algo exótico y raro.

En esos momentos también lo olía. Era una delicada nota aromática que pendía de la noche, que incitaba sus sentidos y que despertaba algo muy primitivo en él. Las encías le dolieron a causa del repentino alargamiento de los colmillos: una reacción física ante la necesidad de tipo carnal o de cualquier otro tipo que él no conseguía controlar. Le olía y lo deseaba, y no de una forma más elevada que la de sus hermanos los renegados.

Levi echó la cabeza hacia atrás e inhaló con fuerza el aroma del mocoso para seguir su rastro oloroso por la ciudad. Al ser el único testigo del ataque de los renegados, no era inteligente permitir que conservara el recuerdo de lo que había visto. Levi encontraría a ese chico y tomaría las medidas que fueran necesarias para asegurar la protección de su raza.

Y, desde algún recóndito lugar de su mente, una antigua consciencia le susurraba que, fuera él quien fuese, ya le pertenecía.

* * *

—Se lo estoy diciendo. Lo vi todo. Había seis, y estaban destrozando a ese chico con las manos y los dientes... como animales. ¡Le han matado!

—Señor Jeager, hemos pasado por esto muchas veces ya esta noche. Ahora estamos todos cansados, y la noche se está haciendo muy larga.

Eren llevaba en la comisaría más de tres horas intentando explicar el horror del que había sido testigo en la calle próxima a The Wall Rose. Los dos agentes con quienes había hablado se habían mostrado escépticos al principio, pero ahora ya se estaban impacientando y casi tenían una actitud acusatoria hacia él. Al cabo de muy poco tiempo de que hubiera llegado a la comisaría, habían enviado un coche patrulla a la zona de la discoteca para comprobar cuál era la situación y para recuperar el cuerpo que Eren había dicho ver. Pero habían vuelto con las manos vacías. No había ninguna noticia de ningún altercado con ninguna banda y no encontraron pruebas de ninguna clase de que alguien hubiera sufrido algún acto delictivo. Era como si todo eso no hubiera sucedido nunca, o como si los rastros hubieran sido borrados de forma milagrosa.

—Si me escucharan... si quisieran mirar las fotos que he hecho...

—Las hemos visto. Varias veces, ya. Francamente, todo de lo que nos ha contado esta noche se ha comprobado... su declaración, esas fotos borrosas y oscuras de su teléfono móvil.

—Siento mucho que les falte calidad —replicó Eren en tono ácido—. La próxima vez que me encuentre con una pandilla de psicópatas que llevan a cabo una matanza sangrienta, intentaré recordar que debo ir a buscar mi Kodac y un par de objetivos extra.

—Quizá quiera usted replantearse su declaración —sugirió el más viejo de los dos oficiales. Se llevó una mano regordeta a las cejas y se las frotó y, acto seguido, le pasó el móvil a Eren por encima de la mesa—. Debe usted saber que firmar una declaración falsa es un delito, Señor Jeager.

—Esta no es una declaración falsa —insistió, frustrado y no poco enojado de que lo trataran como a un criminal—. Mantengo todo lo que he dicho esta noche. ¿Por qué tendría que habérmelo inventado?

—Eso solamente lo puede saber usted.

—Esto es increíble. Tienen mi llamada al 911.

—Sí—asintió el agente—. Usted realizó, efectivamente, una llamada a Emergencias. Desgraciadamente, lo único que tenemos grabado es el sonido de interferencias. Usted no dijo nada, y no respondió a la petición que el telefonista le hizo de que informara de lo sucedido.

—Sí, bueno, es difícil encontrar las palabras para describir cómo le están cortando el cuello a alguien.

Él le miró otra vez con expresión dubitativa.

—Esa discoteca... The Wall Rose, es un lugar desenfrenado, por lo que sé. Muy popular entre los góticos, los raveros...

—¿Qué quiere decir?

El policía se encogió de hombros.

—Muchos chicos se meten en líos extraños hoy en día. Quizá lo único que vio fue cómo una fiesta se les iba un poco de las manos.

Eren soltó una maldición y alargó la mano hasta el teléfono móvil.

—¿Le parece a usted que esto es una fiesta que se les va un poco de las manos ?

Apretó la tecla de «mostrar imagen» y volvió a observar las imágenes que había capturado. A pesar de que las instantáneas eran borrosas y de que el destello de luz había difuminado la escena, todavía se veía claramente a un grupo de hombres que rodeaba a otro en el suelo. Apretó el botón para pasar a otra imagen y vio el brillo de varios ojos que miraban a la cámara, y unos rostros cuyos vagos rasgos faciales se deformaban y adoptaban una expresión de furia salvaje.

¿Por qué los agentes no veían lo que él veía?

—Señor Jeager —interrumpió el agente de policía más joven. Caminó hasta el otro lado del escritorio y se sentó en la esquina del mismo, delante de él. Había sido el que, de los dos, había permanecido más tiempo en silencio, el que había estado escuchando con atención mientras su compañero comunicaba dudas y sospechas—. Es evidente que usted cree haber presenciado algo terrible esta noche, en esa discoteca. Queremos ayudarle, pero para que podamos hacerlo, tenemos que asegurarnos de que estamos hablando de lo mismo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora tenemos su declaración y hemos visto sus fotos. Usted me da la sensación de ser una persona sensata. Antes de que profundicemos más en esto, necesito saber si estaría dispuesto a someterse a un análisis de control de drogas.

—Un análisis de drogas. —Eren se levantó repentinamente de la silla. Ahora estaba más que enojado—. Esto es ridículo. Yo no soy un cabeza hueca colocada, y me disgusta que me traten como si lo fuera.

¡Estoy intentando informar de un asesinato!

—¿Eren?

Desde algún punto, a sus espaldas, en comisaría, Eren oyó la voz de Armin. Había llamado a su amigo al cabo de muy poco tiempo de haber llegado allí porque necesitaba el apoyo de tener un rostro familiar cercano después de todo lo que había presenciado.

—¡Eren! —Armin corrió hacia él y le dio un cálido abrazo—. Siento no haber podido llegar antes, pero ya estaba en casa cuando recibí tu mensaje en el móvil. ¡Qué horror! ¿Estás bien?

Eren asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que sí. Gracias por venir.

—Señor Jeager, ¿por qué no deja que su amigo le lleve a casa? —dijo el agente—. Podemos continuar con esto en algún otro momento. Quizá podrá pensar con mayor claridad después de haber dormido un poco.

Los dos policías se levantaron y le hicieron una seña a Eren para que hiciera lo mismo. No discutió. Estaba cansado, agotado por completo, y no creía que aunque se quedara en la comisaría toda la noche consiguiera convencer a los polis de lo que había presenciado fuera de The Wall Rose. Un poco atontado, dejó que Armin y que los dos agentes le acompañaran fuera de comisaría. Ya se encontraba a mitad de las escaleras en dirección al aparcamiento cuando el más joven de los dos le llamó por su nombre.

—Señor Jeager.

Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro, en dirección a donde se encontraban los dos policías de pie, bajo la luz que salía de la comisaría.

—Si eso le ayuda a descansar con mayor tranquilidad, le enviaremos a alguien para que vigile su casa, y que quizá pueda hablar con usted un poco más cuando haya tenido usted tiempo de pensar un poco en su declaración.

A Eren no le gustó el tono de mimo con que se lo dijo, pero tampoco encontró las fuerzas necesarias para rechazar esa oferta. Después de lo que había presenciado esa noche, aceptaría gustoso la seguridad que le ofrecía el tener a un policía cerca, incluso aunque fuera un policía prepotente. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Armin hasta el coche.

* * *

En un escritorio de un tranquilo rincón de la comisaría, un archivista apretó el botón de impresión del ordenador. Una impresora láser zumbó y se puso en funcionamiento a sus espaldas, y sacó un informe de una sola página. El archivista se tragó el último sorbo de café frío que quedaba en su tazón y se levantó de la desvencijada silla para recoger, con gesto indiferente, el documento que acababa de salir de la impresora.

La Central se encontraba en silencio, vacía, después del cambio de turno de medianoche. Pero incluso aunque hubiera estado bullendo de actividad, nadie hubiera prestado ninguna atención al reservado y extraño interno en prácticas que se mostraba tan cerrado en sí mismo.

Esa era la belleza de su papel.

Por eso lo habían elegido.

Él no era el único miembro del cuerpo a quién podían reclutar. Sabía que había otros, aunque sus identidades se mantenían en secreto. De esa forma era más seguro, más limpio. Por su parte, no recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía que había conocido a su Maestro. Solamente sabía que ahora vivía para servir.

Con el informe firmemente sujeto en una mano, el archivista caminó despacio por el pasillo buscando un lugar tranquilo y privado. La habitación de descanso, que nunca se encontraba vacía fuera la hora del día que fuera, se encontraba ocupada en esos momentos por una pareja de secretarias y por Reebs, un policía gordo y bocazas que se retiraba a final de semana. Estaba fanfarroneando acerca de un fantástico negocio que había hecho con algún apartamento de Florida.

El archivista se pasó los dedos por el cabello de un color castaño claro y atravesó las puertas abiertas en dirección a los servicios, que se encontraban al final del pasillo. Se detuvo fuera del servicio de caballeros con la mano encima del pomo de metal y echó un vistazo a sus espaldas. Al darse cuenta de que nadie le veía, se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, al cuarto de suministros de conserjería. Se suponía que debía mantenerse siempre cerrado, pero pocas veces lo estaba. De todas formas, no había gran cosa que valiera la pena robar allí dentro, a no ser que uno tuviera debilidad por el papel higiénico industrial, el amoníaco o las toallas de papel marrón.

Giró la manilla de la puerta y empujó el viejo panel de acero hacia dentro. Cuando se encontró en el interior del oscuro cuarto, presionó el cierre desde dentro y sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón. Apretó el botón de marcación rápida y llamó al único número que tenía almacenado en esa unidad indetectable y desechable. El tono de llamada sonó dos veces y luego se impuso un silencio amenazante, la inconfundible presencia de su Maestro acechaba desde el otro extremo de la línea.

—Señor —dijo el archivista en un susurro reverente—. Tengo información para usted.

Habló deprisa y en voz baja, contándole todos los detalles acerca del chico llamado Jeager el que había acudido a la comisaría y de la declaración que había realizado acerca de un asesinato por parte de una banda en el centro de la ciudad. El archivista oyó un gruñido y el suave siseo de la respiración desde el otro extremo de la línea. Su maestro escuchaba la información en silencio. Notó la furia contenida en esas lentas y acompasadas respiraciones, y se le heló toda la sangre.

—He reunido toda la información personal para usted, señor, toda —le dijo, y, sirviéndose del suave resplandor de la ventana del móvil, leyó la dirección de Eren, su teléfono privado y demás detalles. El servil subordinado estaba ansioso por complacer a su temible y poderoso señor.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días enteros.

Eren intentó quitarse de la cabeza todo el horror de lo que había visto en el callejón de The Wall Rose. ¿Qué importancia tenía, de todas maneras?

Nadie lo había creído. No le había creído la policía, que todavía no había mandado a nadie a verle tal y como habían prometido, y tampoco le habían creído sus amigos.

Armin y Mikasa, que habían visto a los matones de chaqueta de cuero increpando al punki dentro de la sala, dijeron que el grupo se había marchado sin haber provocado ningún otro incidente en ningún momento de la noche. Sasha había estado demasiado absorta con Thomas —el chico a quién había conocido en la pista de baile de la sala— y no se había dado cuenta de que había habido un altercado en la sala. Según los policías que se encontraban en comisaría el sábado por la noche, todo el mundo a quien el coche patrulla había interrogado en The Wall Rose había dado la misma historia: una breve escaramuza en el bar, pero no había ningún testigo que hubiera presenciado signos de violencia ni dentro ni fuera de la sala.

Nadie había visto el ataque del que él había informado. No había habido ninguna admisión en ningún hospital ni en ningún depósito de cadáveres.

Ni siquiera había una denuncia de daños del taxista que se había encontrado en la esquina.

Nada.

 _¿Cómo era posible? ¿Estaría realmente delirando?_

Era como si los ojos de Eren fueran los únicos que se hubieran encontrado abiertos esa noche. O bien él era el único que había presenciado algo inexplicable o bien estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Quizá un poco de ambas cosas.

Eren no podía enfrentarse a lo que esa idea implicaba, así que buscó consuelo en lo único que le ofrecía un poco de alegría. Tras la puerta cerrada de su cuarto oscuro construido a medida, en el sótano de la casa, Eren sumergió una hoja de papel fotográfico en una bandeja con líquido de revelado. De la pálida nada, una imagen empezó a cobrar forma debajo de la superficie del líquido. La observó cobrar vida: la irónica belleza de unos tentáculos de marfil que se expandían por encima de un antiguo y abandonado psiquiátrico de ladrillos viejos y cemento, de estilo gótico, que hacía poco que había descubierto en las afueras de la ciudad. Salió mejor de lo que esperaba, y tentó a su imaginación de artista con la posibilidad de realizar una serie entera dedicada a ese lugar desolado e inquietante. La dejó a un lado y reveló otra foto, ésta de un primer plano de un pino joven que crecía de una grieta abierta en el pavimento de un patio trastero durante mucho tiempo abandonado.

Esas imágenes le hicieron sonreír mientras las sacaba del líquido y las colgaba de la cuerda de secado. Tenía casi doce más como ésas arriba, sobre su mesa de trabajo, crudos testimonios de la tozudez de la naturaleza y de la locura de la codicia y la arrogancia del hombre.

Eren siempre se había sentido un poco como un extranjero, como un silencioso observador, desde que era un niño. Lo atribuía al hecho de que no tenía padres; no tenía familia en absoluto, excepto la pareja que le había adoptado cuando él era una problemático mocoso de doce años que se había pasado la vida de orfanato en orfanato. Los Jeager, una pareja de clase media alta que no tenía hijos propios, se habían compadecido bondadosamente de él, pero incluso su aceptación había sido distante. Eren fue mandado inmediatamente a internados, a campamentos de verano y, finalmente, a una universidad fuera del estado. Sus padres, los que habían ejercido como tales, murieron juntos en un accidente de coche mientras él estaba lejos en la universidad.

Eren no asistió al funeral, pero la primera fotografía de verdad que hizo era de dos lápidas que se encontraban bajo la sombra de un arce en el cementerio de la ciudad. Desde entonces, no había dejado de hacer fotos.

A Eren no le gustaba lamentarse por su pasado, así que apagó la luz de la habitación oscura y se dirigió hacia arriba para pensar en qué hacer para la cena. No llevaba ni dos minutos en la cocina cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Armin se había quedado, generosamente, con él las dos últimas noches para asegurarse de que Eren estaba bien. Él estaba preocupado, y se mostraba protector como el hermano que no había tenido.

Esa mañana, al marcharse, se había ofrecido para volver otra vez, pero Eren le había insistido en que podía quedarse solo. La verdad era que necesitaba un poco de soledad y, ahora que el timbre de la puerta volvía a sonar, notó cierta irritación ante la posibilidad de que no pudiera quedarse solo tampoco esa noche.

—Voy enseguida —dijo en voz alta desde el vestíbulo del apartamento.

Miró, por pura costumbre, por la mirilla de la puerta pero en vez de encontrarse con la ondulada mata de pelo rubio de Armin, Eren vio una oscura cabeza con rasgos impactantes que pertenecían a un hombre desconocido que esperaba en la entrada. En el rellano de enfrente, justo delante de su escalera de entrada, había una luz que reproducía una antigua lámpara de gas y su suave destello anaranjado envolvía al hombre como con una capa dorada, como si envolviera a la misma noche. Ese hombre tenía algo que resultaba de mal agüero y al mismo tiempo cautivador en sus pálidos ojos grises, que ahora miraban directamente al estrecho círculo de cristal, como si pudiera verle a él al otro lado de la mirilla.

Eren abrió la puerta, pero pensó que era mejor no quitar la cadena de seguridad. El hombre se acercó a la abertura y observó la tirante cadena que se tensaba entre ambos. Cuando le miró a los ojos de nuevo, le sonrió un poco, como si le pareciera divertido que él creyera poder impedirle el paso con tanta facilidad en el caso de que quisiera entrar de verdad.

—¿Señor Jeager?

Su voz resultó una caricia para todos sus sentidos, como si fuera de un rico terciopelo negro.

-¿Sí?

—Me llamo Levi Ackerman. —Esas palabras salieron por sus labios con un timbre suave y mesurado que, por un momento, calmó parte de la ansiedad que sentía. Al darse cuenta de que él no decía nada, continuó—: He sabido que tuvo algunas dificultades hace un par de noches en la comisaría. Solamente quería pasar por aquí para asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Eren asintió con la cabeza.

Era evidente que la policía no le había descartado por completo, después de todo. Como ya hacía dos días que no tenía noticias de ellos, Eren no esperaba ver a nadie del departamento, a pesar de la promesa de mandarle a alguien para que vigilara. Tampoco podía estar seguro de que ese tipo, de un oscuro pelo liso y brillante y de facciones marcadas, fuera un policía.

Pero tenía un aspecto lo bastante adusto para ser un policía, pensó, y a parte de ese aspecto oscuro y peligroso, no parecía tener intención de hacerle ningún daño. Pero, después de todo por lo que había pasado, Eren pensó que sería inteligente excederse en cautela.

—¿Tiene usted alguna identificación?

—Por supuesto.

Con un gesto deliberado y casi sensual, él desplegó una fina billetera de piel y la levantó ante la abertura de la puerta. Fuera estaba casi completamente oscuro y probablemente fue por ello que Eren necesitó unos segundos para enfocar la vista en la brillante placa de policía y en la foto identificativa que se encontraba a su lado y que mostraba su nombre.

—De acuerdo. Entre, detective.

Despasó la cadena de la puerta y luego abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar.

Los hombros de él casi abarcaban la totalidad de la entrada. De hecho, su presencia pareció llenar todo el recibidor. Era un hombre musculoso, pero de corta estatura, envuelto en un largo abrigo negro; la ropa oscura y el pelo negro y sedoso absorbían la suave luz de la lámpara que colgaba del techo. Tenía un porte seguro, casi real, y una expresión grave, como si estuviera más dotado para dirigir a una legión de caballeros armados que para arrastrarse hasta este barrio para dar consuelo a un chico que sufría alucinaciones.

—No creí que viniera nadie. Después del recibimiento que me ofrecieron en comisaría este fin de semana, creí que la inteligencia de Boston me habría catalogado como a un caso perdido.

Él ni lo reconoció ni lo negó, simplemente entró con paso seguro y tranquilo en la sala de estar y, en silencio, paseó la mirada por todo el espacio. Se detuvo ante la mesa de trabajo, donde se encontraban las últimas imágenes que él había colocado en hileras. Eren atravesó la habitación detrás de él y observó la reacción ante su trabajo. Él había levantado una ceja oscura mientras estudiaba las fotografías.

—¿Son suyas ? —le preguntó, dirigiendo sus pálidos y agudos ojos hacia él.

—Sí —contestó Eren—. Forman parte de una serie que voy a titular Renovación urbana.

—Interesante.

Él volvió a mirar las fotos y Eren se sintió súbitamente incómodo ante esa respuesta indiferente y medida.

—Solamente estoy trabajando con esto ahora mismo... no es nada que pueda ser mostrado todavía.

Él soltó un gruñido de asentimiento sin dejar de observar las fotografías en silencio.

Eren se acercó, en un intento de captar mejor la reacción de él o su ausencia de reacción.

—Hago mucho trabajo por encargo en la ciudad. De hecho, es probable que haga unas fotos de la casa del gobernador en Vineyard a finales de mes.

 _Cállate,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _¿Por qué estaba intentando impresionar a ese tipo?_

El detective Ackerman no parecía demasiado impresionado. Sin decir nada, alargó una mano y, con dedos demasiado elegantes para su profesión, con gesto elegante recolocó dos de las imágenes de encima de la mesa.

Inexplicablemente, Eren se imaginó esos largos y hábiles dedos sobre su piel desnuda, enredados entre su pelo, siguiendo la forma de su nuca... obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que ésta descansara sobre el fuerte brazo de él y esos fríos ojos grises se lo tragaran.

—Bueno —dijo, volviendo a la realidad—. Supongo que preferirá ver las fotos que hice fuera del club el sábado por la noche.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, fue hasta la cocina y tomó el móvil que se encontraba encima del mármol. Lo activó, abrió una de las fotos en pantalla y ofreció el aparato al detective Ackerman.

—Ésta es la primera instantánea que hice. Me temblaban las manos, por eso está un poco movida. Y la luz del flash difuminó mucho los detalles. Pero si la observa con atención, verá que hay seis figuras oscuras agachadas en el suelo. Son ellos, los asesinos. Su víctima es ese bulto que están maltratando, delante de ellos. Le estaban... mordiendo. Como animales.

Los ojos de Ackerman se mantuvieron fijos en la imagen; su expresión continuó mostrándose adusta, imperturbable. Eren abrió la siguiente fotografía.

—El flash les sobresaltó. No lo sé, creo que debió de cegarles o algo. Cuando hice las siguientes instantáneas, algunos de ellos se detuvieron y me miraron. No puedo distinguir los rasgos del todo, pero ésta es la cara de uno de ellos. Esas extrañas rayas de luz son el reflejo de sus ojos. —Se estremeció al recordar el brillo amarillento de esos ojos malignos e inhumanos—. Me estaban mirando directamente.

Más silencio por parte del detective. Tomó el móvil de los dedos de Eren y abrió las siguientes imágenes.

—¿Qué piensa? —preguntó, esperando obtener una confirmación—. Usted también puede verlo, ¿verdad?

—Veo... algo, sí.

—Gracias a Dios. Sus colegas de comisaría intentaron hacerme creer que estaba loco, o que yo era una especie de perdedor drogado que no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Ni siquiera mis amigos me creyeron cuando les conté lo que había visto esa noche.

—Sus amigos —dijo él, con una expresión deliberadamente meditativa—. ¿Quiere decir alguien además del hombre con quien estaba en comisaría... su amante?

—¿Mi amante? —Se rio al oírlo—. Armin no es mi amante.

Ackerman levantó la cabeza y apartó la mirada de la pantalla del teléfono móvil para mirarle a los ojos.

—Ha pasado las dos últimas noches con usted a solas, aquí, en este apartamento.

 _¿Cómo lo sabía?_ Eren sintió una punzada de enojo ante la idea de que estaba siendo espiado por alguien, aunque fuera la policía, y que probablemente lo hubieran hecho más por sospechar de él que con intención de protegerle. Pero allí, de pie al lado del detective Levi Ackerman, en la sala de estar, parte de ese enojo desapareció y se vio sustituido por un sentimiento de tranquila aceptación, de una sutil y lánguida cooperación.

Extraño, pensó, pero se sentía bastante indiferente ante esa idea.

—Armin se ha quedado conmigo un par de noches porque estaba preocupado por mí después de lo que sucedió este fin de semana. Es mi amigo, eso es todo.

 _Bien._

Los labios de Ackerman no se movieron, pero Eren estaba seguro de haber oído su respuesta. Su voz inaudible, su complacencia al saber que no se trataba de su amante, parecía resonar en algún lugar dentro de él.

Quizá era su deseo, pensó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía nada parecido a un novio o novia, y solamente estar al lado de Levi Ackerman le provocaba cosas extrañas en la mente. O, mejor dicho, en su cuerpo.

Él le miraba, y Eren sintió un agradable foco de calor entre las piernas.

Su mirada le penetró como penetra el calor, de forma tangible e íntima.

De repente, una imagen se formó en su mente: los dos, desnudos y enredados el uno con el otro bajo la luz de la luna, en su dormitorio. Una instantánea oleada de calor le llenó. Sentía los músculos duros de él en la yema de los dedos, el firme cuerpo de él moviéndose encima del suyo... su grueso pene llenándolo, abriéndolo, explotando dentro de él.

 _Oh, sí_ , pensó, casi retorciéndose sin moverse de sitio. _Armin tenía razón._

Verdaderamente llevaba demasiado tiempo de celibato.

Ackerman parpadeó lentamente; las densas y negras pestañas ocultaron unos tormentosos ojos plateados. Como la brisa fría acaricia la piel desnuda, Eren sintió que parte de la tensión de sus piernas se disipaba.

El corazón le latía con fuerza; la habitación parecía extrañamente cálida.

Él apartó la mirada y giró la cabeza y los ojos de Eren se encontraron con su nuca, en el punto en que ésta se encontraba con el cuello de su camisa de sastre. Tenía un tatuaje en el cuello, o, por lo menos, le parecía que era un tatuaje. Parecían unas alas, hechas con tinta en un tono oscuro, y desaparecían por debajo de su pelo. Se preguntó cómo sería el resto del tatuaje y si ese bonito diseño tenía algún significado especial.

Sintió casi una urgencia irrefrenable por continuar esas interesantes líneas con los dedos. Quizá con la _lengua._

—Cuénteme qué les dijo a sus amigos acerca del ataque que vio en esa sala.

Tragó saliva y sintió que la garganta se le secaba. Meneó la cabeza como para volver a concentrarse en la conversación.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

Dios, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Eren ignoró el extraño ritmo que había cobrado su pulso y se concentró en los sucesos de la otra noche.

Volvió a contar la historia para el detective, igual que lo había hecho para los dos agentes y, luego, para sus amigos. Le contó todos los detalles horribles y él escuchó atentamente, permitiendo que lo contara todo sin ser interrumpido. Ante la fría aceptación que encontró en sus ojos, el recuerdo que Eren tenía del asesinato, parecía hacerse más preciso, como si la lente de su memoria se hubiera ajustado y hubiera aumentado los detalles.

Al terminar, vio que Ackerman estaba volviendo a abrir las fotos de su teléfono móvil. La expresión de su boca había pasado de ser adusta a grave.

—¿Qué cree que muestran estas imágenes exactamente, señor Jeager?

Él levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada, con esos inteligentes y penetrantes ojos que se clavaban en los suyos. En un instante una palabra se formó en la mente de Eren: una palabra increíble, ridícula y terroríficamente clara.

 _Vampiros._

—No lo sé —dijo con poca convicción, levantando la voz por encima del susurro que sentía en su propia cabeza—. Quiero decir, no estoy seguro de qué pensar.

Si el detective todavía no había creído que estaba loco, lo creería si pronunciaba el nombre que no se le iba de la mente y le dejaba helado de terror. Esa era la única explicación que podía encontrar para esa horripilante matanza que había presenciado la otra noche.

 _¿_ _Vampiros?_

Jesús. Se había vuelto jodidamente loco de verdad.

—Tengo que llevarme este aparato…

—Eren —le dijo. Le sonrió y se sintió extraño al hacerlo—. ¿Cree que los forenses, o quienes hagan este tipo de cosas, serán capaces de limpiar las imágenes?

Él hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza, sin llegar a asentir, y luego se metió el móvil en el bolsillo.

—Se lo devolveré mañana al final de la tarde. ¿Estará en casa?

—Claro.

¿Cómo era posible que él fuera capaz de hacer que una simple pregunta pareciera una orden?

—Le agradezco que haya venido, detective Ackerman. Han sido unos días difíciles.

—Levi —dijo él, observando su rostro un momento—. Llámeme Levi.

Parecía que el calor que emanaba de sus ojos llegara hasta él, al mismo tiempo que veía en él una estoica comprensión, como si ese hombre hubiera visto horrores mayores de los que podría comprender nunca. No podía encontrar una palabra para definir la emoción que le embargaba en ese momento, pero se le había acelerado el pulso y le pareció que la habitación se había vaciado de todo aire. El continuaba mirándole, esperando, como si esperaba que él satisficiera inmediatamente su petición de que pronunciara su nombre.

—De acuerdo... Levi.

—Eren —contestó él, y oír el sonido de su nombre en los labios de él le hizo temblar y sentir una aguda conciencia de sí mismo.

Algo que había en la pared, detrás suyo, le llamó la atención y dirigió la vista hacia el punto donde una de las fotografías más celebradas de Eren estaba colgada. Apretó los labios ligeramente en un gesto sensual que delataba diversión y quizá cierta sorpresa. Eren se dio la vuelta para mirar la imagen de un parque del interior de la ciudad que estaba helado y se veía desolado, cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve típica del mes de diciembre.

—No le gusta mi trabajo —dijo.

Él meneó un poco la cabeza.

—Lo encuentro... intrigante.

Eren sintió curiosidad ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque encuentra belleza en los lugares más insólitos —dijo al cabo de un largo momento, con la atención ahora dirigida hacia él—. Sus fotos están llenas de pasión.

—¿Pero?

Para su perplejidad, alargó la mano y le pasó un dedo por la línea de la mandíbula.

—No hay personas en ellas, Eren.

—Por supuesto que...

Había empezado a negarlo, pero antes de que las palabras le salieran de los labios, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Dirigió la mirada a cada una de las fotos que tenía enmarcadas en su apartamento y repasó mentalmente todas las que se encontraban colgadas en galerías de arte, museos y colecciones privadas de toda la ciudad.

Él tenía razón. Las imágenes, fuera cual fuese el tema, siempre eran lugares vacíos, lugares solitarios.

Ninguna de ellas contenía ni un sólo rostro, ni siquiera la sombra de vida humana.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró, anonadado al darse cuenta de ello.

En unos pocos instantes, ese hombre había definido su trabajo como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta de la verdad tan evidente de su arte, pero Levi Ackerman, de forma inexplicable, le había abierto los ojos. Era como si hubiera mirado directamente en su alma.

—Tengo que irme ahora —dijo él, dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta.

Eren le siguió, deseando que se quedara más tiempo. Quizá volviera más tarde. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo hiciera, pero se obligó a sí mismo a mantener un mínimo la compostura. Ackerman ya casi había cruzado la puerta cuando, de repente, se detuvo en el pequeño espacio del recibidor. Su cuerpo se encontraba muy cerca del de suyo, pero a Eren no le importó. Ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar.

—¿Sucede algo?

Las delgadas fosas nasales de él se ensancharon casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Qué tipo de colonia usa?

Esa pregunta le puso nervioso. Había sido tan inesperada, tan íntima.

Notó que se le ruborizaban las mejillas, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de por qué.

—No llevo perfume. No puedo hacerlo. Soy alérgico.

—¿De verdad? —Los labios de él dibujaron una sonrisa forzada, como si sus dientes se hubieran hinchado demasiado dentro de su boca. Se inclinó, lentamente, e inclinó la cabeza hasta que quedó muy cerca del cuello de él. Eren oyó el rasposo sonido de la respiración de él —y notó la caricia de ésta sobre su piel, fría primero y caliente luego— mientras él se llenaba los pulmones con su olor y lo soltaba por los labios. Sintió el cuello muy caliente y hubiera jurado que notaba el rápido roce de sus labios sobre la vena de su cuello, que se ensanchaba en un desacompasado pulso bajo la influencia de esa cabeza que se acercaba tan íntimamente. Oyó un gruñido muy bajo cerca de su oído y algo que parecía una maldición.

Levi se alejó inmediatamente, sin mirarle a los ojos. Tampoco ofreció ninguna excusa ni ninguna disculpa por el extraño comportamiento.

—Huele como el jazmín —fue lo único que le dijo.

Y luego, sin mirarle, atravesó la puerta y penetró en la oscuridad de la calle.

* * *

Era un error buscar a ese mocoso.

Levi lo sabía, lo sabía incluso mientras esperaba en los escalones del apartamento de Eren Jeager esa misma tarde y le enseñaba una placa de detective y la foto de la tarjeta de identificación. No era suya.

La verdad era que se trataba solamente de una manipulación hipnótica que obligó a creer a esa mente humana que él era quién decía ser.

Era un truco muy sencillo para los más viejos de su raza, como él, pero era un truco que pocas veces se rebajaba a utilizar.

Y a pesar de ello, allí estaba él otra vez, un poco más tarde de medianoche, comprometiendo su código de honor un poco más mientras intentaba abrir la cadena de seguridad de la puerta de entrada. Encontró que no estaba puesta. Sabía que no lo estaría: le había sugestionado mientras hablaba con él esa tarde, al demostrarle lo que deseaba hacer con él y al encontrarse con su respuesta de sorpresa, aunque receptiva, en sus lánguidos ojos turquesa.

Hubiera podido tomarlo en ese momento. Él le habría acogido de buen grado, estaba seguro de eso, y el hecho de estar seguro del intenso placer que hubieran compartido en ese proceso casi había sido su perdición.

Pero la obligación de Levi se debía, en primer lugar, a su raza y a los guerreros que se habían unido a él para combatir el creciente problema de los renegados.

Era una pena que Eren hubiera presenciado la matanza de la discoteca y hubiera informado de ello a la policía y a sus amigos antes de que hubiera podido borrar su memoria, pero además había conseguido tomar unas fotografías. Eran unas fotografías con grano y casi ilegibles, pero resultaban igual de dañinas. Tenía que salvaguardar esas imágenes antes de que él pudiera enseñárselas a nadie más. Él lo había hecho bien en ese aspecto, por lo menos. De hecho, tendría que encontrarse en el laboratorio con Eld para identificar al matón que había escapado, o tendría que estar registrando la ciudad, armado, con Petra, Auruo y Gunther, a la caza de otros hermanos de raza enfermos. Y eso era lo que estaría haciendo cuando hubiera terminado con la última parte del asunto relacionado con el encantador mocoso Eren Jeager.

Levi se coló en el interior del viejo edificio de ladrillo y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El incitante olor de Eren le inundaba el olfato y le atraía hacia él igual que lo había hecho esa noche fuera de la discoteca y en la comisaría de policía, en el centro de la ciudad. Recorrió su apartamento en silencio, atravesó el piso principal y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación del piso de arriba. Las claraboyas que había en el techo abovedado dejaban entrar la pálida luz de la luna que caía con suavidad sobre el cuerpo de Eren. Dormía desnudo, como si esperara su llegada. Tenía las largas piernas enredadas en las sábanas. Su olor le envolvió, dulce y seductor, provocándole dolor en los colmillos.

 _Jazmín,_ pensó, sonriendo con expresión sardónica: una flor exótica que abre sus fragantes pétalos solamente bajo la influencia de la noche.

 _Ábrete para mí ahora, Eren._

Pero decidió que no iba a seducirlo, no lo haría de esa manera. Esa noche solamente quería probar un bocado, lo justo para satisfacer su curiosidad. Eso era lo único que iba a permitirse. Cuando hubiera terminado, Eren no recordaría haberle conocido, tampoco recordaría el horror que había presenciado en el callejón hacía unas noches.

Su propio deseo tenía que esperar.

Levi se acercó a él y dejó descansar la cadera en el colchón, a su lado. Acarició la suavidad de su pelo. Pasó los dedos por la esbelta línea de uno de sus brazos musculosos.

Él se movió, gimió con dulzura, reaccionando a su ligero contacto.

—Levi —murmuró, adormilado, no del todo despierto, pero inconscientemente seguro de que él se encontraba en la habitación.

—Es sólo un sueño —susurró él, asombrado al oír su nombre en sus labios pesar de que no había utilizado ninguna artimaña vampírica para hacer que lo pronunciara.

Eren suspiró profundamente y se apretó contra él.

—Sabía que volverías.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Aja. —Fue solamente un ronroneo que le salió de la garganta, ronco y erótico. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y su mente todavía estaba atrapada en el laberinto de los sueños—. Quería que volvieras.

Levi sonrió al oír eso y le acarició una ceja con la yema de los dedos.

—¿No me tienes miedo, mocoso?

Él hizo un rápido movimiento negativo con la cabeza y apretó la mejilla contra la palma de la mano de él. Tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y los pequeños dientes blancos brillaban bajo la luz que caía sesgada desde el techo. Su cuello era elegante, de línea orgullosa, como una columna real de alabastro que se levantara desde los frágiles huesos de los hombros. Qué sabor tan dulce debía de tener, qué suave tenía que ser bajo su lengua.

Vio su pecho musculoso y Levi no pudo resistirse a ese oscuro pezón aterciopelado que asomaba desde debajo de la sábana que le envolvía el torso de forma caprichosa. Jugó un poco con el pequeño capullo entre los dedos, tiró de él suavemente y casi gruñó de deseo al notar que se endurecía bajo su tacto.

Él también se había puesto duro. Se lamió los labios, sintiendo un deseo creciente, ansioso por poseerle.

Eren se retorció con un gesto lánguido, enredado entre las sábanas.

Levi apartó con suavidad la sábana de algodón y le dejó completamente desnudo ante él. Era exquisito, tal y como sabía que sería. Cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, ágil y joven, flexible y hermoso. Unos firmes músculos daban forma a sus elegantes piernas; sus manos de artista eran largas y expresivas, y se movieron con un gesto inconsciente mientras Levi le pasaba un dedo por encima del esternón hacia la concavidad del vientre. Allí su piel era como el terciopelo y estaba cálida, demasiado tentadora para resistirse.

Levi se colocó encima de él en la cama, y le pasó las manos por debajo del cuerpo. Lo levantó, haciendo que se arqueara hacia él encima del colchón. Besó la suave curva de su cadera y luego jugó con la lengua por encima de su entrepierna. Él aguantó la respiración y Levi empezó a chupar ese miembro de gran tamaño.

—Jazmín —dijo él con voz ronca contra la piel cálida. Le acarició con los dientes y descendió un poco más.

El gemido de placer que Eren dejó escapar cuando la boca de él invadió su sexo le despertó una violenta corriente de lujuria por todo el cuerpo.

Ya estaba duro y erecto; la polla le latía contra la barrera de sus ropas.

Notaba la humedad de Eren en sus labios. Levi le chupó al igual que hubiera sorbido un néctar, hasta que el cuerpo de él se convulsionó con la llegada del orgasmo. Y continuó lamiéndolo y volvió a conducirle hasta el climax, y luego otra vez.

Eren se quedó inerte en sus brazos, relajado y tembloroso. Levi también temblaba, al igual que sus manos mientras volvía a depositarle con suavidad encima del colchón. Nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre. Se dio cuenta de que quería algo más al notar, divertido, que le surgía el impulso de protegerle. Eren respiraba agitadamente y con suavidad mientras el último orgasmo remitía, y se enroscó tumbado sobre un costado, inocente como un gatito.

Levi bajó la mirada hacia él y le observó con furia silenciosa, luchando contra la fuerza de su deseo. El dolor sordo de los colmillos alargándose desde las encías le hacía apretar los labios. Tenía la lengua seca y el deseo formaba un nudo en su vientre. La lascivia de sangre y el deseo de colmarse le agudizó la vista y le envolvió como unos tentáculos seductores. Las pupilas se le dilataron como las de un gato en sus pálidos ojos.

 _Tómale,_ le incitó esa parte de él que era inhumana, de otro mundo.

 _Es tuyo. Tómalo._

Solamente le cataría: eso era lo que se había prometido. No le haría daño, solamente aumentaría su placer y se daría un poco a sí mismo.

Eren ni siquiera recordaría ese momento cuando llegara el amanecer.

Como su anfitrión de sangre, le ofrecería un sustancioso trago de vida y cuando se despertara, más tarde, somnoliento y saciado, lo haría felizmente ignorante de la causa.

Ése era un pequeño acto de misericordia, se dijo a sí mismo, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo se tensaba por el deseo de alimentarse.

Levi se inclinó encima del cuerpo lánguido de Eren y con ternura le apartó los mechones de pelo que le cubrían el cuello. Sentía su propio corazón que le latía con fuerza en el pecho y que le urgía a satisfacer la sed que le quemaba. Solamente le probaría, nada más. Sólo por placer. Se acercó con la boca abierta, los sentidos inundados por el penetrante olor a macho. Presionó los labios contra la calidez de Eren, colocó la lengua en el punto en el que su delicado pulso latía. Sus colmillos rascaron la suavidad de terciopelo de su cuello, y también le latían, como otra parte exigente de su anatomía.

Y en el instante mismo en que sus colmillos afilados iban a penetrar su frágil piel, su aguda vista reparó en una pequeña marca de nacimiento que tenía justo detrás de la oreja.

Casi invisible, la diminuta marca de una llave hizo que Levi se apartara conmocionado. Ese símbolo, tan raro entre los humanos, solamente significaba una cosa...

 _Compañero de raza._

Se apartó de la cama como tocado por un rayo y emitió una sibilante maldición en la oscuridad. El deseo por Eren todavía latía dentro de él a pesar de que intentaba resolver las consecuencias de lo que había estado haciendo podía provocar en ambos.

Eren Jeager era un compañero de raza, un humano que tenía unas características de sangre y de ADN únicas y complementarias con los de su raza. Él y los pocos que había como él eran los reyes y reinas entre los humanos. Para la raza de Levi, este humano era adorado como un dios, destinado a vincularse por sangre y a llevar la semilla de una nueva generación de vampiros.

 **¡Gracias por las lecturas y por el comentario! Espero que os guste.**


	3. Decisiones

**3**

Eren había tenido muchos sueños eróticos en su vida, pero nunca había experimentado nada tan caliente —por no decir real— como la fantasía que había disfrutado la noche anterior, cortesía de un Levi Ackerman virtual. Su aliento había sido la brisa nocturna que se colaba por la ventana abierta de su dormitorio del piso de arriba. Su pelo era la oscuridad de obsidiana que llenaba las claraboyas, sobre su cama. Sus ojos plateados, el brillo pálido de la luna. Sus manos eran las ligaduras de seda de su cubrecama, que enredaban sus muñecas y tobillos, abrían su cuerpo debajo del de él y le sujetaban con fuerza.

Su boca era puro fuego que le quemaba cada centímetro de la piel y la consumía como una llama invisible. _Jazmín,_ le había llamado él en su sueño, y el suave sonido de esa palabra vibraba contra la humedad de su piel.

Él se había retorcido y había gemido dominado por la habilidad de la lengua de él, que le había sometido a un tormento que deseaba que fuera infinito. Pero había terminado, y demasiado pronto. Eren se había despertado en su cama, solo en la oscuridad, pronunciando casi sin aliento el nombre de Levi, con el cuerpo agotado e inerte, dolorido por el deseo.

Todavía le dolía el deseo y lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que el misterioso detective Ackerman le hubiera dado plantón.

No era que su ofrecimiento de pasar por su apartamento esa noche fuera nada que se pareciera a una cita, pero Eren había estado esperando volver a verle. Tenía interés en saber más acerca de él dado que se había mostrado tan inclinado a descifrarle con una simple mirada. Aparte de conseguir algunas respuestas más sobre lo que había presenciado esa noche fuera de la discoteca, Eren había deseado charlar de algo más con Levi, quizá tomar un poco de vino y algo para cenar.

Eren le había esperado hasta bien pasadas las nueve y entonces abandonó la idea y llamó a Armin para ver si él quería cenar con él en el centro de la ciudad.

Ahora, sentado delante de él, al otro lado de la mesa, en esa sala llena de ventanas del bistro Ciao Bella, Armin dejó en la mesa la copa de pinot noire y miró el plato de frutti de mare que él casi no había tocado.

—Has estado mareando el mismo trozo de vieira por el plato durante los últimos diez minutos. ¿No te gusta?

—Sí, es genial. La comida siempre es increíble aquí.

—Entonces, ¿es la compañía lo que te desagrada?

Eren levantó la mirada hacia él y negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, ya lo sabes.

—Aja —asintió él, sonriendo—. Pero no me puedo comparar con tu sueño erótico.

Eren se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que uno de los clientes que se encontraba en la mesa de al lado miraba hacia ellos.

—A veces eres horrible, ¿lo sabes? —le dijo a Armin en un susurro—. No debería habértelo contado.

—Si me hubieran dado una moneda cada vez que me he despertado excitado, chillando el nombre de algún tío sexy...

—Yo no he chillado su nombre. — _No, lo había pronunciado con el aliento entrecortado y en un gemido, tanto mientras estaba en la cama como mientras estaba en la ducha al cabo de poco tiempo, todavía incapaz de sacarse del cuerpo la sensación de Levi Ackerman_ —. Era como si él estuviera allí, Armin. Justo allí, en mi cama, tan real que yo podía tocarle.

Armin suspiró.

—Algunos tienen toda la suerte del mundo. La próxima vez que te encuentres con tu amante en sueños, sé generoso y mándamelo cuando hayas terminado.

Eren sonrió, sabiendo que su amigo no andaba escaso en el apartado romántico. Durante los últimos cuatro años había tenido una feliz relación monógama con Jean, un vendedor de antigüedades que se encontraba en esos momentos fuera de la ciudad por motivos de trabajo.

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo más extraño de todo esto, Armin? Al levantarme, esta mañana, la puerta de entrada no estaba cerrada con llave.

— ¿Y?

—Y tú me conoces, nunca la dejo abierta.

Las cejas de Armin se juntaron, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir, que crees que ese tío ha forzado la puerta de tu casa mientras dormías?

—Parece una locura, lo sé. Un detective de la policía que viene a mi casa a medianoche para seducirme. Debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Lo dijo con tono despreocupado, pero no era la primera vez que se cuestionaba en silencio su propia cordura. No era la primera vez ni mucho menos. Con gesto ausente, jugueteó un momento con la manga de su camiseta mientras Armin le observaba. Él se sentía preocupado en ese momento, lo cual solamente aumentaba la inquietud que Eren sentía acerca del tema de su posible inestabilidad mental.

—Mira, has pasado mucha tensión desde el fin de semana. Eso puede provocar cosas extrañas en la cabeza. Has estado preocupado y confundido. Posiblemente te olvidaste de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Y el sueño?

—Solamente eso... un sueño. Solamente se trata de tu mente agobiada que intenta tranquilizarse, relajarse.

Eren bajó la cabeza en un gesto automático de afirmación.

—Exacto. Estoy seguro de que sólo es eso.

Si pudiera aceptar que la explicación de todo era tan sencilla como su amigo hacía que pareciera... Pero una sensación en la boca del estómago rechazaba la idea de que él hubiera olvidado cerrar la puerta. Nunca haría una cosa así, sencillamente, por estresado y confundido que estuviera.

—Eh. —Armin alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa para tomarle la mano—. Vas a estar bien, Eren. Ya sabes que puedes llamarme a cualquier hora, ¿verdad? Estaré contigo, siempre lo estaré.

—Gracias.

Él le soltó la mano, tomó el tenedor e hizo un gesto en dirección a su frutti de mare.

—Bueno, ¿vas a comer un poco más o puedo empezar a limpiar tu plato ahora?

Eren cambió su plato medio lleno por él de él, completamente vacío.

—Todo para ti.

Mientras Armin se concentraba en la comida fría, Eren apoyó la barbilla en una mano y tomó un largo trago de su copa de vino. Mientras bebía, jugueteó con los dedos encima de las ligeras marcas que se había descubierto en el cuello esa misma mañana después de ducharse. La puerta abierta no era lo más extraño que se había encontrado esa mañana: las dos marcas idénticas que se había visto debajo de la oreja se habían llevado el premio, sin ninguna duda.

Esas pequeñas perforaciones no habían sido lo bastante profundas para traspasarle la piel, pero ahí estaban. Había dos, a una distancia equitativa, en el punto donde el pulso le latía con más fuerza cuando se lo palpaba con los dedos. Al principio se dijo que posiblemente se había arañado a sí mismo mientras dormía, quizá a causa del sueño extraño que había tenido.

Pero, sin embargo, esas marcas no parecían arañazos. Parecían... _otra cosa._

Como si alguien, o algo, hubiera estado a punto de morderle la carótida.

Una locura.

Eso era, y tenía que dejar de pensar de esa manera antes de hacerse más daño a sí mismo. Se vio obligado a centrarse y a dejar de recrearse en fantasías delirantes sobre visitantes a medianoche y monstruos de película de terror que no era posible que existieran en la vida real. Si no tenía cuidado, acabaría como su madre biológica.

—Oh, Dios mío, dame una bofetada ahora mismo porque soy un completo y profundo imbécil —exclamó Armin de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. ¡Continúo olvidándome de decírtelo! Ayer recibí una llamada en la galería sobre tus fotografías. Un pez gordo del centro de la ciudad está interesado en una muestra privada.

—¿En serio? ¿De quién se trata?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. La verdad es que no hablé con el posible comprador, pero a partir de la actitud estirada del ayudante del tipo, diría que sea quien sea tu admirador, él —o ella— nada en la abundancia del dinero. Tengo una cita en uno de los edificios del distrito financiero mañana por la noche. Te hablo de una oficina en un sobreático.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó Eren con incredulidad.

—Aja. Súper guay, amigo. Muy pronto serás demasiado para un pequeño vendedor de arte como yo —bromeó él, sonriendo y compartiendo la excitación con él.

Era difícil no sentirse intrigado, especialmente después de todo lo que le había pasado durante los últimos días. Eren había conseguido unos fieles y respetables admiradores y se había ganado unos cuantos buenos elogios por su nuevo trabajo, pero una muestra privada para un comprador desconocido era lo máximo.

—¿Qué piezas te pidió que llevaras?

Armin levantó la copa de vino y brindó con la de él con un gesto burlesco de saludo.

—Todas, Señorito Importante. Cada una de las piezas de la colección.

En el tejado de un viejo edificio de ladrillos del ajetreado distrito de los teatros de la ciudad, la luna se reflejaba en la risa letal de un vampiro ataviado de negro. Agachado en su posición cerca de la cornisa, el guerrero de la raza giró la oscura cabeza y levantó una mano para hacer una señal.

 _Cuatro renegados. Una presa humana se dirige directamente hacia ellos._

Levi le dirigió un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza a Gunther y se alejó de la salida de emergencia del quinto piso, que había sido su posición de vigilancia durante la última media hora. Bajó hasta la calle de abajo con un ágil movimiento, aterrizando en silencio, como un gato. Llevaba una doble hoja de combate en la espalda que le sobresalía por los hombros como los huesos de las alas de un demonio. Levi desenfundó el arma de titanio casi sin emitir ningún sonido y penetró en las sombras de la estrecha calle lateral para esperar los acontecimientos de esa noche.

Eran alrededor de las once, varias más tarde de la hora en que debería haber pasado por el apartamento de Eren Jaeger para devolverle el teléfono móvil, tal y como le dijo que lo haría. El aparato todavía estaba en posesión de Eld, en el laboratorio técnico, quien estaba procesando las imágenes para contrastarlas con la Base de Datos de Identificación Internacional de la Raza.

En cuanto a Levi, no tenía ninguna intención de devolverle el teléfono móvil a Eren, ni en persona ni de ninguna otra manera. Las imágenes del ataque de los renegados no tenían que estar en manos de ningún ser humano, y después del chasco que se había llevado en el dormitorio de él, cuanto más lejos estuviera de ese mocoso, mejor.

 _Un maldito compañero de raza._

Debería haberlo sabido. Ahora que lo pensaba, Eren tenía ciertas características que deberían haberle dado la pista de eso desde el principio.

Como su habilidad de ver a través del velo del control mental vampírico que llenaba esa noche la sala de baile de la discoteca. Él había visto a los renegados —ávidos de sangre en el callejón, y en las imágenes indescifrables del teléfono móvil— cuando otros seres humanos no los habían podido ver. Luego, en su apartamento, había demostrado que tenía resistencia ante la sugestión mental de Levi para dirigir sus pensamientos, y él sospechaba que si había sucumbido, lo había hecho más a causa de un deseo consciente del placer que suponía para él que por ninguna otra cosa.

No era ningún secreto que poseían una inteligencia aguda y una salud perfecta. Muchos de ellos tenían unos asombrosos talentos paranormales que aumentarían cuando el compañero de raza se uniera por sangre con un vampiro.

En cuanto a Eren Jaeger, parecía poseer el don de tener una vista especial que le permitía ver lo que el resto de seres humanos no podía ver, pero hasta dónde llegaba esa capacidad de visión era algo que él no podía adivinar. Levi quería saberlo. Su instinto de guerrero exigía llegar al fondo del asunto sin ninguna demora.

Pero involucrarse con ese chico, de la forma que fuera, era lo último que necesitaba.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía quitarse de encima su dulce olor, la suavidad de su piel... su provocadora sensualidad? Odiaba el hecho de que ese mocoso hubiera despertado en él tal fragilidad, y su estado de ánimo actual difícilmente mejoraba por el hecho de que todo su cuerpo le doliera por la necesidad de alimentarse.

El único punto claro esa noche era el constante ritmo de los tacones de las botas de los renegados en el pavimento, en algún lugar cerca de la entrada de la calle lateral, que se dirigían hacia él.

El ser humano giró la esquina: se encontraba a varios pasos por delante de ellos, y era un hombre. Joven, saludable, vestía un pantalón negro y blanco y una túnica blanca manchada que apestaba a cocina grasienta de restaurante y a un sudor repentino de ansiedad. El cocinero miró por encima del hombro y vio que los cuatro vampiros iban ganándole terreno. Una palabrota pronunciada en tono nervioso y siseante atravesó la oscuridad.

El humano volvió a girar la cabeza y caminó más deprisa, con los puños apretados a ambos costados del cuerpo y los ojos muy abiertos y clavados en la estrecha grieta del asfalto que había bajo sus pies.

—No hace falta que corras, hombrecito —le provocó uno de los renegados en un tono ronco como el sonido de la arenilla contra el suelo.

Otro de ellos emitió un chillido agudo y se colocó a la cabeza de sus tres compañeros.

—Sí, no te escapes ahora. Tampoco es que vayas a llegar muy lejos.

Las risas de los renegados resonaron en los edificios que flanqueaban la estrecha calle.

—Mierda —susurró el ser humano casi sin respiración. No se volvió solamente continuó hacia delante a paso rápido, a punto casi de lanzarse a una frenética, pero inútil, carrera.

A medida que el aterrorizado ser humano se le acercaba, Levi salió de la oscuridad dando un paso y se quedó de pie con las piernas abiertas.

Con los brazos abiertos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, bloqueó la calle con su cuerpo amenazante y sus espadas gemelas. Dirigió una fría sonrisa a los renegados con los colmillos amenazantes, anticipando la lucha que se avecinaba.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas.

—¡Oh, Jesús! —exclamó el ser humano. Se detuvo de forma brusca y miró a Levi a la cara con expresión de horror. Una de las rodillas le falló—. ¡Mierda!

—Levántate. —Levi le dirigió una breve mirada mientras el joven se esforzaba por ponerse en pie—. Vete de aquí.

Frotó una de las afiladas hojas contra la otra delante de él y llenó la calle en sombras con el áspero sonido metálico del acero endurecido y letal. Detrás de los cuatro renegados, Gunther cayó al asfalto y se agachó antes de levantar su metro noventa y ocho de altura. No llevaba ninguna espada, pero alrededor de la cintura llevaba un cinturón de piel en el que llevaba sujetas una serie de armas de mano letales, entre ellas un par de hojas curvadas y afiladas como hojas de afeitar que se convertían en una extensión infernal de sus manos, increíblemente rápidas. Malebranche o prolongaciones diabólicas las llamaba, y efectivamente eran unas garras del diablo. Gunther las tuvo colocadas en las manos en un momento: era un vampiro que siempre estaba a punto para entrar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios mío —gritó el ser humano con voz trémula al darse cuenta del peligro que le rodeaba. Miró a Levi con la boca abierta y, con manos temblorosas, rebuscó entre sus ropas sacó una billetera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y la tiró al suelo—. ¡Tómala, tío! Puedes quedártela. ¡Pero no me mates, te lo suplico!

Levi mantuvo los ojos fijos en los cuatro renegados, que en esos momentos estaban tomando posiciones y preparaban las armas.

—Lárgate de aquí. Ahora.

—Es nuestro —siseó uno de los renegados. Unos ojos amarillos se clavaron fijamente en Levi con puro odio, las pupilas se habían reducido a dos hambrientas ranuras verticales. De sus largos colmillos le goteaba la saliva, otra prueba de la gran adicción del vampiro por la sangre.

Al igual que los seres humanos podían acabar dependiendo de un poderoso narcótico, la sed de sangre también era destructiva para la raza.

La frontera entre la necesidad de satisfacer el hambre y la constante sobredosis de sangre se cruzaba con facilidad. Algunos vampiros entraban en ese abismo de forma voluntaria, mientras que otros sucumbían a esa enfermedad por inexperiencia o por falta de disciplina personal. Si se llegaba demasiado lejos, y durante demasiado tiempo, un vampiro se convertía en la categoría de renegado, igual que esos fieros monstruos que gruñían frente a Levi en esos momentos.

Ansioso por convertirlos en cenizas, Levi juntó con un golpe seco las dos hojas y olió la chispa de fuego que se creó cuando los dos aceros se encontraron.

El ser humano todavía se encontraba allí, atontado por el miedo, dirigiendo la cabeza primero hacia los renegados, que avanzaban hacia él, y ahora hacia Levi, que les esperaba con actitud inquebrantable. Ese momento de duda iba a costarle la vida, pero Levi apartó ese pensamiento con frialdad. El ser humano no era asunto suyo. Lo único que importaba era eliminar a esos chupadores adictivos de sangre y al resto de los enfermos de su raza.

Uno de los renegados se pasó una mano sucia por encima de los labios babeantes.

—Apártate, gilipollas. Deja que nos alimentemos.

—Esta noche no —gruñó Levi—. No en mi ciudad.

—¿Tu ciudad? —El resto de ellos se burló y el renegado que iba en cabeza escupió en el suelo, a los pies de Levi—. Esta ciudad nos pertenece a nosotros. Dentro de muy poco, la poseeremos por completo.

—Exacto —añadió otro de los cuatro—. Así que parece que eres tú quien ha entrado en un territorio ajeno, enano.

Finalmente, el ser humano recuperó cierta inteligencia y empezó retirarse, pero no llegó muy lejos. Con una velocidad increíble, uno de los renegados alargó una mano y agarró al hombre por la garganta. Le levantó del suelo y le aguantó en el aire: las botas altas del hombre quedaron a dos centímetros del suelo. El ser humano gruñó y suplicó, luchando con fiereza mientras el renegado le apretaba el cuello con más fuerza, estrangulándole lentamente con la mano desnuda. Levi lo observó, imperturbable, incluso cuando el vampiro dejó caer a su retorcida presa y le hizo un agujero en el cuello con los dientes.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Levi vio que Gunther se acercaba sigilosamente a los renegados por detrás. Con los colmillos extendidos, el guerrero se lamió los labios, ansioso por entrar en la tarea. No iba a sentirse defraudado. Levi atacó primero, y luego la calle explotó con un estruendo de metal y de huesos rotos.

Mientras Gunther luchaba como un demonio salido del infierno —con las diabólicas hojas extensibles centelleando a cada movimiento, soltando gritos de guerra que rasgaban la noche—, Levi mantuvo un frío control y una precisión letal. Uno a uno, los cuatro renegados sucumbieron bajo los golpes de castigo de los guerreros. El beso de las hojas de titanio se expandía como un veneno a toda velocidad por el corrompido sistema sanguíneo de los renegados, acelerando su muerte y provocando los rápidos cambios en los estados de descomposición característicos de la muerte de los renegados.

Cuando hubieron terminado con sus enemigos, cuando sus cuerpos se hubieron reducido de carne a hueso y de hueso a ceniza humeante, Levi y Gunther fueron a ver los restos de la otra carnicería de la calle.

El ser humano estaba inmóvil y sangraba profusamente por una herida que tenía en la garganta.

Gunther se agachó al lado del hombre y olió su destrozado cuerpo.

—Está muerto. O lo va a estar dentro de un minuto.

El olor de la sangre derramada llenó las fosas nasales de Levi con la fuerza de un puñetazo en el vientre. Sus colmillos, extendidos ya a causa de la ira, ahora latían por el deseo de alimentarse. Bajó la vista y observó con disgusto al humano moribundo. A pesar de que tomar la sangre era necesario para él, Levi despreciaba la idea de aceptar los desechos de los renegados, tuvieran la forma que tuviesen. Prefería conseguir el sustento de los serviciales anfitriones que él mismo elegía allí dónde podía, a pesar de que esos escasos bocados solamente conseguían despertar un hambre más profunda.

Antes o después, todo vampiro tenía que matar.

Levi no intentaba negar su naturaleza, pero en las ocasiones en que mataba, lo hacía siguiendo su propia elección, siguiendo sus propias reglas.

Cuando buscaba una presa, elegía principalmente criminales, traficantes de droga, yonquis y otra gente de mala vida. Era juicioso y eficiente y nunca mataba por el placer de hacerlo. Todos los de la raza seguían un código de honor similar; eso era lo que les distinguía de sus hermanos los renegados, quienes se habían separado de ellos al rebelarse a esa ley.

Sintió que se le tensaba el vientre: el olor de la sangre volvió a hacerse presente en sus fosas nasales. La saliva le empezó a gotear de la boca reseca.

 _¿Cuándo se había alimentado por última vez?_

No podía recordarlo: hacía bastante tiempo. Varios días, por lo menos, y no lo suficiente para que le durara. Había pensado calmar parte del hambre —tanto carnal como de sangre— con Jaeger la otra noche, pero esa idea había tomado un giro repentino. Ahora temblaba a causa de la necesidad de alimento, y esa necesidad era demasiado fuerte como para pensar en cualquier cosa excepto en cubrir las necesidades básicas de su cuerpo.

—Levi. —Gunther apretó los dedos en el cuello del hombre, buscándole el pulso. Los colmillos del vampiro estaban extendidos, afilados después de la batalla y a causa de la reacción fisiológica ante el fuerte olor de ese líquido escarlata que manaba del hombre—. Si esperamos mucho más, la sangre habrá muerto también.

Y no les serviría de nada, puesto que solamente la sangre fresca que manaba de las venas de los seres humanos podía saciar el hambre de un vampiro. Gunther esperó, incluso a pesar de que era obvio que lo único que deseaba era bajar la cabeza y tomar su parte de ese hombre, que había sido demasiado tonto para escapar cuando había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Pero Gunther esperaría, incluso aunque tuviera que dejar malgastar esa sangre, dado que era un protocolo no escrito que las generaciones más jóvenes de vampiros no se alimentaban en presencia de los más viejos, especialmente si ese vampiro más viejo pertenecía a la categoría de _primera generación_ de la raza y estaba hambriento.

A diferencia del de Gunther, el padre de Levi era uno de los _Antiguos_ , uno de los ocho guerreros extraterrestres que habían llegado desde un planeta oscuro y distante y se habían estrellado miles de años atrás contra la superficie inhóspita e implacable del planeta Tierra. Para sobrevivir, se habían alimentado de la sangre de los seres humanos y habían diezmado poblaciones enteras a causa de su hambre y de su bestialidad.

En algunos raros casos, esos conquistadores extranjeros se habían apareado con éxito con hembras y machos humanos, las primeras compañeras y compañeros de raza, que habían generado una nueva generación de la raza de los vampiros.

Esos salvajes antepasados de otro mundo habían desaparecido por completo, pero su progenie todavía continuaba viviendo, como Levi y unos cuantos más diseminados por el mundo. Representaban el estadio más cercano a la realeza en la sociedad de los vampiros: eran respetados y no poco temidos. La gran mayoría de los de la raza eran jóvenes, nacidos de una segunda, tercera y, algunos, de una décima generación.

El hambre era más acuciante en los de _primera generación_. También lo era la propensión a ceder ante la sed de sangre y a convertirse en un renegado. La raza había aprendido a vivir con ese peligro. La mayoría de ellos había aprendido a manejarlo: tomaban sangre solamente cuando lo necesitaban y en las mínimas cantidades necesarias para la sustentación.

Tenían que hacerlo así, porque una vez atrapados por la sed de sangre, no había manera de volver atrás.

Los ojos afilados de Levi cayeron sobre la retorcida figura humana que todavía respiraba ligeramente, tumbada en el pavimento del suelo.

Oyó un gruñido animal que provenía de su propia garganta. Cuando Levi se aproximó con largos pasos en dirección al olor de la sangre viva vertida en el suelo, Gunther hizo un ligero saludo con la cabeza y se apartó para permitir a su superior que se alimentara.

El ni siquiera se había preocupado de llamarle y dejarle un mensaje la otra noche.

 _Típico._

Probablemente tenía una cita muy importante con su mando a distancia y su programa de poderes paranormales. O quizá, cuando se hubo marchado de su apartamento la otra tarde, había conocido a alguien más y había recibido una oferta más interesante que devolverle el teléfono móvil a Eren.

Diablos, incluso era posible que estuviera casado, o que tuviera alguna relación con alguien. No se lo había preguntado, y si se lo hubiera preguntado, eso no hubiera garantizado que él le hubiese dicho la verdad. Levi Ackerman, seguramente, no era distinto a ningún hombre. Excepto por el hecho de que era... diferente.

Le pareció que era muy diferente a cualquiera a quien hubiera conocido hasta ese momento. Un hombre muy reservado, casi cerrado, que daba una sensación extrañamente peligrosa. No podía imaginarle sentado en una tumbona delante del televisor, al igual que tampoco le podía imaginar atado en una relación seria de noviazgo, por no hablar de una esposa y una familia. Lo cual volvía a recordarle la idea de que seguramente él habría recibido una oferta más interesante y había decidido desecharla a él. Y esa idea le dolía mucho más de lo que debería.

 _Olvídate de él_ , se reprendió Eren a sí mismo casi sin aliento mientras acercaba el Mini negro a un lateral de la tranquila carretera local y apagaba el motor. La bolsa con su cámara y su equipo fotográfico se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto. La cogió, y tomó también una pequeña linterna de la guantera, se puso las llaves en la chaqueta y salió del coche.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. No había ni un alma a la vista, lo cual no era sorprendente dado que eran casi las seis de la mañana y que el edificio, en el cual estaba a punto de entrar de forma ilegal y de fotografiar, hacía veinte años que estaba cerrado.

Anduvo siguiendo el camino de pavimento agrietado y giró a la derecha, cruzó una cuneta y subió hasta un terreno lleno de robles que formaban como una densa cortina alrededor del viejo psiquiátrico.

El amanecer empezaba a elevarse por el horizonte. La luz era fantasmagórica y etérea, como una neblina húmeda rosada y azulada que amortajaba esa estructura gótica con un brillo de otro mundo. A pesar de estar pintado en tonos pasteles, ese lugar tenía un aire amenazante.

El contraste era lo que la había atraído hasta esa localización esa mañana. Tomar las imágenes al anochecer hubiera sido la elección más natural para concentrarse en la cualidad amenazante de esa estructura abandonada.

Pero era la yuxtaposición de la cálida luz del amanecer con el tema frío y siniestro lo que atraía a Eren mientras se detenía para sacar la cámara de la bolsa que llevaba colgada del hombro. Sacó unas seis fotos y luego volvió a poner la tapa a la lente para continuar la caminata en dirección al fantasmagórico edificio.

Una alta valla de alambre apareció delante de él, impidiendo que los exploradores curiosos como él entraran en la propiedad. Pero Eren sabía que tenía un punto débil escondido. Lo había descubierto la primera vez que había venido al sitio para tomar unas fotos de exterior. Se apresuró siguiendo la línea de la valla hasta que llegó al extremo suroeste de la misma, donde se agachó hasta el suelo. Allí, alguien había cortado discretamente el alambre y había formado una abertura lo bastante grande para que un adolescente curioso pudiera abrirse paso, o para que un fotógrafa decidido, y que tenía tendencia a interpretar las señales de «No pasar≫ y «Sólo personal autorizado» como sugerencias amistosas en lugar de leyes inquebrantables, se colara por ella.

Eren abrió el trozo de alambre cortado, lanzó el equipo hacia el otro lado y se arrastró como una araña, sobre el vientre, a través de la baja abertura. Cuando se puso de pie, al otro lado de la valla, sintió que las piernas le temblaban a causa de una repentina aprehensión. Debería estar acostumbrado a este tipo de operaciones encubiertas, de exploraciones en solitario: muy a menudo, su arte dependía de su valor para encontrar lugares desolados, que algunos calificarían de peligrosos. Ese escalofriante psiquiátrico podía, ciertamente, calificarse como peligroso, pensó mientras dejaba vagar la mirada por un graffiti pintado con aerosol al lado de la puerta de entrada que decía malas vibraciones.

—Ya puedes decirlo —susurró en voz muy baja. Mientras se sacudía las agujas de pino y la tierra de la ropa, con gesto automático llevó una mano hasta el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros en busca del móvil. No estaba allí, por supuesto, ya que todavía estaba en poder del detective Ackerman. Otra razón para sentirse molesto con él por haberle hecho esperar la otra noche.

 _Quizá no debería ser tan duro con el hombre_ , pensó, repentinamente deseoso de concentrarse en algo distinto al mal presentimiento que le atenazaba ahora que se encontraba dentro del terreno del psiquiátrico.

Quizá Ackerman no se había presentado porque algo le había sucedido en el trabajo.

¿Y si había sido herido en cumplimiento del deber y no acudió tal y como había prometido porque se encontraba de alguna forma incapacitado?

Quizá no había llamado para disculparse ni para explicar su ausencia porque no podía hacerlo físicamente.

 _Si claro._

Burlándose de sí mismo, Eren recogió sus cosas y caminó en dirección a la imponente arquitectura del edificio principal. Una pálida piedra caliza se elevaba hacia el cielo en una empinada torre central, rematada en unos picos y agujas dignos de la mejor catedral gótica. A su alrededor había un extenso recinto de paredes de ladrillo rojo, cuyo techo estaba compuesto por tejas ordenadas en un diseño como de alas de murciélago, comunicado entre ellos por pasarelas y arcos que formaban un claustro cubierto.

Pero por impresionante que fuera esa estructura, no había forma de sacarse de encima la sensación de una amenaza latente, como si mil pecados y mil secretos se apretujaran detrás de esas desconchadas paredes y ventanas con parteluces de cristales rotos. Eren caminó hasta el punto donde la luz era mejor y tomó unas cuantas fotos. No había ninguna manera de entrar por ahí: la puerta principal estaba cerrada con cerrojo y con travesaños de madera. Si quería entrar para realizar algunas tomas del interior —y, definitivamente, sí quería—, tenía que dar la vuelta hasta la parte trasera y probar suerte con alguna ventana que estuviera a pie de calle o con alguna puerta del sótano.

Bajó deslizándose por un terraplén en pendiente hacia la parte posterior del edificio y encontró lo que estaba buscando: unos porticones de madera ocultaban tres ventanas que era muy probable que se abrieran a una zona de servicio o a un almacén. Los cerrojos estaban oxidados, pero no estaban cerrados y se abrieron con facilidad cuando se sirvió de la ayuda de una piedra que encontró allí al lado. Tiró de la cubierta de madera de las ventanas, levantó el pesado panel de cristal y lo apuntaló, abierto, con los cerrojos.

Hizo un barrido general iluminándose con la linterna para asegurarse de que el lugar estaba vacío y de que no iba a desplomarse sobre su cabeza de inmediato, y se coló a través de la abertura. Al saltar desde el marco de la ventana, las suelas de sus botas pisaron cristales rotos y polvo y basura acumulados durante años. Ese sótano de bloques de hormigón tenía unos tres metros y medio de largo y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la zona que quedaba sin iluminar. Eren dirigió el delgado haz de luz de su linterna hacia las sombras del otro extremo del espacio.

Recorrió con él la pared y lo detuvo sobre una vetusta puerta de servicio en cuya superficie se podía leer el siguiente cartel: acceso restringido.

—¿Qué te apuestas? —susurró mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Efectivamente, no estaba cerrada con llave.

La abrió y proyectó la luz hacia el otro lado de la puerta, donde se abría un largo pasillo parecido a un túnel. Unos soportes de fluorescente rotos colgaban del techo; algunos de los paneles que los habían cubierto habían caído sobre el suelo de calidad industrial, donde yacían rotos y cubiertos de polvo. Eren entró en ese espacio oscuro, inseguro de qué estaba buscando y con cierto temor de lo que podría encontrar en las desiertas tripas de ese psiquiátrico.

Pasó por delante de una puerta abierta del pasillo y la luz del flash iluminó una silla de dentista de vinilo rojo, un poco gastada, que se encontraba colocada en el centro de la habitación, como si esperara al próximo paciente. Eren sacó la cámara de su funda y tomó un par de rápidas fotos. Luego continuó hacia delante y pasó ante una serie de habitaciones de revisión y de tratamiento. Debía de encontrarse en el ala médica del edificio.

Encontró una escalera y subió dos tramos hasta que llegó, para su complacencia, a la torre central donde unas grandes ventanas dejaban entrar la luz de la mañana en generosas cantidades.

A través de la lente de la cámara miró por encima de amplios terrenos y patios flanqueados por elegantes edificios de ladrillo y de piedra caliza.

Realizó unas cuantas fotos del lugar, apreciando tanto su arquitectura como el cálido juego que la luz del sol hacía contra tantas sombras fantasmagóricas.

Resultaba extraño mirar hacia fuera desde el confinamiento de un edificio que antiguamente había albergado a tantas almas perturbadas.

En ese inquietante silencio, Eren casi podía oír las voces de los pacientes, de gente que, simplemente, no tenía la posibilidad de marcharse caminando de allí como él haría entonces.

Gente como su madre biológica, una mujer a quien Eren no había conocido nunca y de la cual no sabía nada más que lo que había oído de niño en las conversaciones apagadas que los trabajadores sociales y las familias de acogida mantuvieron y que al final, una por una, le devolverían al sistema como si fuera un animal doméstico que hubiera demostrado ser más problemático de lo que se podía soportar. Había perdido la cuenta del número se sitios adonde le habían enviado a vivir, pero las quejas contra él cuando le devolvían siempre eran las mismas: inquieto e introvertido, cerrado y desconfiado, socialmente disfuncional con tendencia a actitudes autodestructivas. Había oído los mismos calificativos dirigidos hacia su madre, a los cuales añadían las categorías de paranoica y delirante.

Cuando los Jaeger aparecieron en su vida, Eren había pasado diecinueve días en una casa de acogida bajo la supervisión de un psicólogo designado por el Estado. No tenía ninguna expectativa y todavía menos esperanzas de que fuera capaz de conseguir que otra situación de acogida funcionara. Francamente, ya no le importaba. Pero sus tutores habían sido pacientes y bondadosos. Creyendo que quizá le ayudara a manejar la confusión emocional, le habían ayudado a conseguir un puñado de documentos judiciales que tenían que ver con su madre.

Esa mujer había sido una adolescente anónima, se creía que era una sin techo, que no tenía identificación, no se le conocía familia ni conocidos excepto por el niño recién nacido que había abandonado, chillando y angustiado, en un contenedor de basura de la ciudad en una noche de agosto.

La madre de Eren había sido maltratada, y sangraba por unas profundas heridas en el cuello que ella misma se había empeorado rascándoselas, víctima de la histeria y del pánico.

En lugar de perseguirla por el crimen de haber abandonado a su bebé, el tribunal la había considerado incapacitada y la habían enviado a unas instalaciones que seguramente no eran muy distintas a ésta en la que se encontraba Eren ahora. Cuando todavía no llevaba ni un mes en el centro institucional, se había colgado con una sábana dejando detrás de ella innumerables preguntas que nunca tendrían respuesta.

Eren intentó sacarse de encima el peso de esas viejas heridas, pero mientras estaba allí de pie y miraba a través de los brumosos cristales de las ventanas, todo su pasado apareció en primer plano en su mente. No quería pensar en su madre, ni en la desgraciada circunstancia de su nacimiento, ni en los oscuros y solitarios años que le siguieron.

Necesitaba concentrarse en su trabajo. Eso era lo que le había permitido continuar hacia delante, después de todo. Era lo único constante en su vida, y a veces había sido lo único que de verdad tenía en este mundo.

Y era suficiente.

Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, era suficiente.

 _Toma unas cuantas fotos y lárgate de aquí_ se dijo a sí mismo, como riñéndose.

Levantó la cámara y tomó un par de fotos más a través del delicado trabajo de metal que se entrelazaba entre los dos ventanales de cristal.

Pensó en marcharse por el mismo camino por donde había entrado, pero se preguntó si quizá podría encontrar otra salida en algún punto del piso de abajo del edificio central. Volver a bajar al oscuro sótano no le resultaba especialmente atractivo.

Se estaba inquietando pensando en cosas sobre la locura de su madre, y cuanto más rato se entretuviera en ese viejo psiquiátrico, más se le iban a poner los pelos de punta. Abrió la puerta de la escalera y se sintió un poco mejor al ver la tenue luz que se filtraba hacia dentro por las ventanas en algunas de las habitaciones y en los pasillos adyacentes.

Era obvio que el artista del graffiti de malas vibraciones había llegado hasta allí también. En cada una de las cuatro ventanas había unos extraños símbolos realizados con pintura negra. Probablemente eran las marcas de alguna pandilla, o las firmas estilizadas de los chicos que habían estado allí antes que él. En una esquina había una lata de aerosol tirada, al lado de unas colillas de cigarrillos, de unas botellas de cerveza rotas y otros restos.

Eren tomó la cámara y buscó un ángulo adecuado para la fotografía que tenía en mente. La luz no era muy buena, pero con un objetivo diferente quizá resultara interesante. Rebuscó en la bolsa las fundas de los objetivos y en ese momento se quedó helado al oír un zumbido distante que procedía de algún punto por debajo de sus pies. Era muy flojo, pero sonaba como el de un ascensor, lo cual era imposible. Eren volvió a introducir el equipo en la bolsa sin dejar de prestar atención a los vagos sonidos que sentía a su alrededor. Todos los nervios de su cuerpo se habían tensado con una helada sensación de aprensión.

No se encontraba solo allí dentro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, notó que unos ojos lo miraban desde algún punto cercano. Esa inquietante toma de conciencia le puso los pelos de punta en la nuca y en los brazos. Despacio, giró la cabeza y miró hacia atrás. Fue entonces cuando lo vio: una pequeña cámara de vídeo de circuito cerrado montada en una sombría esquina elevada del pasillo, y que vigilaba la puerta de la escalera que había atravesado hacía solamente unos minutos.

Quizá no estuviera en funcionamiento y fuera solamente algo que había quedado allí desde los días en que el psiquiátrico estaba todavía en funcionamiento.

Ésa habría sido una idea consoladora si la cámara no tuviera un aspecto tan cuidado y compacto, tan de tecnología de vanguardia en seguridad. Para comprobarlo, Eren se acercó a ella y se colocó casi directamente delante de la cámara. Sin hacer ningún ruido, la base de la cámara giró y colocó el objetivo en el ángulo adecuado hasta que quedó enfocado en el rostro de Eren.

 _Mierda,_ se dijo, mirando ese ojo negro que no parpadeaba—. _Pillado._

Desde las profundidades del edificio vacío, oyó un crujido metálico y el estruendo de una puerta pesada. Era evidente que ese psiquiátrico abandonado no estaba tan abandonado después de todo. Por lo menos tenían sistema de seguridad, y la policía podría aprender algo de esa lección sobre el rápido tiempo de reacción de esa gente.

Sonaron unos pasos a un ritmo acompasado: alguien que se encontraba vigilando había empezado a dirigirse hacia él. Eren se dirigió hacia la escalera y salió disparada escaleras abajo mientras la bolsa le golpeaba en la cadera. A medida que bajaba, la luz disminuía. Tomó la linterna con la mano, pero no quería utilizarla por miedo de que funcionara como un aviso de dónde estaba y el de seguridad pudiera seguirle. Llegó al final de la escalera, empujó la puerta de metal y se precipitó hacia la oscuridad del pasillo del piso inferior.

Oyó que la puerta monitorizada de la escalera se abría con un crujido y que su perseguidor se precipitaba hacia abajo, detrás de él, corriendo con rapidez y ganándole terreno rápidamente.

Finalmente, llegó a la puerta de servicio del final del pasillo. Se lanzó contra el acero frío y corrió por el oscuro sótano hasta la pequeña ventana que se encontraba abierta en uno de los laterales. La corriente de aire frío le dio fuerza: apoyó las manos en el marco de la ventana y se elevó. Se dejó caer al otro lado de la ventana, aterrizando fuera en la tierra llena de piedras.

Ahora no podía oír a su perseguidor. Quizá le había despistado en los oscuros y laberínticos pasillos. Dios, eso esperaba. Eren se puso en pie al momento y corrió en dirección a la abertura de la valla de alambre. La encontró rápidamente. Se colocó a gatas y se introdujo por la hendidura en el alambre con el corazón desbocado y la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas.

Tenía demasiado pánico: en su precipitación por escapar, se arañó un lado de la cara con un alambre afilado de la valla. El corte le quemaba en la mejilla y sintió el reguero caliente de sangre que le bajaba al lado de la oreja. Pero no hizo caso del abrasador escozor ni del golpetazo que se dio con la bolsa del equipo fotográfico mientras se abría inclinaba sobre su vientre para salir, a través de la valla, hacia la libertad.

Cuando la hubo atravesado, Eren se puso en pie y corrió enloquecido por el ancho y escarpado terreno de las afueras. Solamente se permitió echar un rápido vistazo hacia atrás: lo suficiente para ver que el enorme guardia de seguridad todavía estaba allí. Habría salido por algún lugar del piso principal y ahora corría detrás de él como una bestia recién salida del infierno. Eren tragó saliva de puro pánico al verle.

El tipo parecía un tanque, fácilmente pesaba ciento diez kilos de puro músculo, y tenía una cabeza grande y cuadrada con el pelo cortado al estilo militar. Ese tipo enorme corrió hasta la alta valla y se detuvo al llegar a él: le golpeó con los puños mientras Eren se adentraba corriendo por la densa cortina de árboles que separaba la propiedad de la carretera.

El coche se encontraba a un lado del tranquilo asfalto, justo donde lo había dejado. Con manos temblorosas, Eren se esforzó por abrir la puerta. Se sentía petrificado de pensar que ese tipo cargado de esteroides pudiera atraparle. Su miedo parecía irracional, pero eso no impedía que la adrenalina le corriera por todo el cuerpo. Se hundió en el asiento de piel del Mini, puso la llave en el contacto y encendió el motor.

Con el corazón desbocado, puso en marcha el pequeño coche, apretó a fondo el pedal de aceleración y se precipitó hacia la carretera, escapando con un chirrido de neumáticos sobre el asfalto y el consiguiente olor a quemado de los mismos.

A mitad de semana, en plena temporada turística, los parques y avenidas de Boston estaban cuajados de humanidad. Los trenes traían a la gente a toda velocidad desde las afueras, a sus lugares de trabajo o a los museos, o a los innumerables puntos históricos que se encontraban por toda la ciudad. Mirones cargados con cámaras trepaban a los autobuses que les llevaban de excursión o se colocaban en fila para subir a los ferris sobrecargados que les llevarían más allá del cabo.

No muy lejos del ajetreo del día, oculto a unos nueve metros bajo una mansión de las afueras de la ciudad, Levi Ackerman se inclinó sobre un monitor de pantalla plana, en el edificio de los guerreros de la raza, y pronunció una maldición. Los registros de identificación de los vampiros aparecían en pantalla a velocidad vertiginosa mientras el programa de ordenador realizaba una búsqueda en la enorme base de datos internacional buscando coincidencias con las fotos que Eren había tomado.

—¿Todavía nada? —preguntó, mirando de soslayo y con expresión impaciente a Eld, el operador informático.

—Nada hasta el momento. Pero todavía se está realizando la búsqueda. La Base de Datos de Identificación Internacional tiene unos cuantos millones de registros para comprobar. —Los agudos ojos azules de Eld centellearon por encima de la montura de las elegantes gafas de sol—. Les echaré el lazo a esos capullos, no te preocupes.

—No me preocupo nunca —repuso Levi, y lo dijo de verdad. Eld tenía un coeficiente intelectual que rompía todas las estadísticas y al que se añadía una tenacidad enorme. Ese vampiro era tanto un cazador incansable como un genio y Levi se alegraba de tenerle a su lado—. Si tú no eres capaz de sacarlos a la luz, Eld, nadie puede hacerlo.

El gurú informático de la raza, con pelo largo rubio en una coleta, le dirigió una sonrisa bravucona y confiada.

—Es por eso que me llevo los billetes grandes.

—Sí, algo parecido —dijo Levi mientras se apartaba de la pantalla, donde los datos no dejaban de aparecer sin parar.

Ninguno de los guerreros de la raza que se habían comprometido a proteger a la estirpe frente al azote de los renegados lo hacía por ninguna compensación. Nunca la habían tenido, desde que se organizaron por primera vez en esa alianza durante lo que para los humanos fue la edad medieval. Cada uno de los guerreros tenía sus propios motivos para haber elegido ese peligroso modo de vida, y algunos de ellos eran, se tenía que admitir, más nobles que otros. Como Eld que había trabajado en ese campo de forma independiente hasta que sus dos hermanos, que eran poco más que unos niños, fueron asesinados por los renegados a las afueras del Refugio Oscuro de Londres. Entonces Eld buscó a Levi. De eso hacía tres siglos, unas décadas más o menos. Incluso entonces la habilidad de Eld con la espada solamente encontraba rival en la afilada estocada de su mente. Había matado a muchos renegados en sus tiempos, pero más tarde, la devoción y la promesa íntima que le hizo a su compañera de raza, Petra, le habían hecho abandonar el combate y empuñar el arma de la tecnología al servicio de la raza.

Cada uno de los guerreros que luchaban al lado de Levi tenía su talento personal. También tenían sus demonios personales, pero ninguno de ellos era del tipo sensiblero que permitiría que un loquero les metiera una linterna por el culo. Algunas cosas estaban mejor si se dejaban en la oscuridad y, probablemente, el único que estaba más convencido de ello que el propio Levi era un guerrero de la raza conocido como Gunther.

Levi saludó al joven vampiro cuando éste entró en el laboratorio técnico desde una de las numerosas habitaciones del edificio. Gunther, ataviado con su habitual vestimenta negra, llevaba unos pantalones de ciclista y una camiseta ajustada que mostraba tanto los tatuajes a tinta como sus intrincadas marcas de pertenencia a la raza. Sus abultados bíceps mostraban unos signos afiligranados que a ojos de cualquier humano parecían símbolos y diseños geométricos realizados en profundas tonalidades tierra. Pero los ojos de un vampiro distinguían esos símbolos claramente: eran dermoglifos, unas marcas naturales heredadas de los antepasados de la raza, cuya piel sin pelo se había recubierto de una pigmentación cambiante y de camuflaje.

Normalmente, esos glifos eran motivo de orgullo para la raza y eran sus únicas señales de linaje y de rango social. Los miembros de la primera generación, como Levi, lucían esas marcas en mayor número y sus tonos eran más saturados. Los dermoglifos de Levi le cubrían el torso, por delante y por detrás, descendían hasta sus muslos y se extendían por la parte superior de los brazos, además de trepar por la nuca y cubrirle el cráneo. Como tatuajes vivientes, los glifos cambiaban de tono según el estado emocional de un vampiro.

Los glifos de Gunther, en ese momento, tenían un tono bronce, rojizo, que indicaba que se había alimentado recientemente y que se sentía saciado.

Sin duda, después de que él y Levi se hubieran separado al cabo de haber dado caza a los renegados la noche anterior, Gunther había ido en busca de la cama y de la madura y jugosa vena de la nalga de una hembra anfitriona.

—¿Qué tal va? —preguntó mientras se dejaba caer encima de una silla y colocaba un pie enfundado en una bota encima del escritorio, delante de él—. Creí que ya habrías cazado y clasificado a esos bastardos, Eld.

El acento de Gunther tenía restos de la musicalidad de sus ancestros italianos del siglo XVIII, pero esa noche, el educado tono de voz de Gunter delataba un timbre afilado que indicaba que el vampiro se sentía inquieto y ansioso por entrar en acción. Como para subrayar ese hecho, sacó uno de sus típicos cuchillos de hoja curvada de la cincha que llevaba en la cadera y empezó a jugar con el pulido acero.

Llamaba a esas hojas curvadas Malebranche o prolongaciones diabólicas, en referencia a los demonios que habitan uno de los nueve niveles del infierno, aunque a veces Gunther adoptaba ese nombre como pseudónimo par sí mismo cuando se encontraba entre los humanos. Esa era casi toda la poesía que ese vampiro tenía en su alma. En todo lo demás era impenitente, frío y oscuramente amenazador.

Levi admiraba eso de él, y tenía que admitir que observar a Gunther durante el combate, con esas hojas inclementes, era algo bello, lo bastante hermoso como para dejar en ridículo a cualquier artista.

—Buen trabajo el de la pasada noche —dijo Levi, consciente de que un halago emitido por él era algo raro, incluso aunque estuviera merecido—. Me salvaste el cuello ahí.

No hablaba de la confrontación que habían tenido con los renegados, sino de lo que había sucedido después de eso. Levi había pasado demasiado tiempo sin alimentarse y el hambre era casi tan peligrosa para los suyos como la adicción que azotaba a los renegados. La mirada de Gunther denotaba que comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero dejó pasar el tema con su habitual y fría elegancia.

—Mierda —repuso, con una sonora y profunda carcajada—. ¿Después de todas las veces que tú me has cubierto la espalda? Olvídalo, tío. Sólo te devolvía un favor.

En ese momento, las puertas de cristal de la entrada del laboratorio se abrieron con un zumbido sordo y dos más de los hermanos de Levi entraron.

Eran un buen par. Erwin, alto y atlético, de pelo rubio como la arena, unos rasgos angulares e impactantes y unos ojos penetrantes y azules como el hielo, que sólo eran un tono más fríos que el cielo de su Siberia natal. El más joven del grupo y con diferencia, Auruo, se había hecho hombre durante lo que los humanos llamaban la Guerra Fría. Desde la cuna había sido imparable y ahora se había convertido en un buscador de sensaciones de alto voltaje y se encontraba en primera fila de la raza en lo que tenía que ver con armas, aparatos, y todo lo que quedaba en medio.

—Hanji está de camino —anunció Erwin. Miró a Levi y asintió con la cabeza—. Mobilt me ha dicho que te diga que podremos disponer ella solamente cuando haya terminado con ella.

—Si es que queda algo —dijo Gunther, arrastrando las palabras mientras levantaba una mano para saludar a los demás con un suave roce de las palmas previo a un choque de nudillos.

Levi saludó a Erwin y a Auruo de la misma manera, pero se sintió algo molesto por el retraso de Hanji. No envidiaba a ninguno de los vampiros por la compañera de raza que habían elegido, pero, personalmente, Levi no le encontraba ningún sentido a atarse a las demandas y responsabilidades de un vínculo de sangre. Se esperaba que, en general, la población de la raza aceptara a una mujer para aparearse y dar nacimiento a la siguiente generación, pero para la clase de los guerreros —para esos escasos machos que, de forma voluntaria, habían abandonado el santuario de los Refugios Oscuros para llevar una vida de lucha— ese proceso de vincularse por sangre era, para Levi, una sensiblería en el mejor de los casos.

Y en el peor, era una invitación al desastre cuando un guerrero sentía la tentación de anteponer los sentimientos hacia su compañera u compañero por encima de su deber hacia la raza.

—¿Dónde está Nilo? —preguntó, al dirigir sus pensamientos de forma natural hacia el último de ellos que faltaba en el edificio.

—Todavía no ha regresado —contestó Auruo.

—¿Ha llamado desde donde se encuentra?

Erwin y Auruo intercambiaron una mirada, y Auruo negó rápidamente con la cabeza:

—Ni una palabra.

—Ésta es la vez que ha estado más tiempo desaparecido en acción —señaló Gunther sin dirigirse a nadie en especial mientras pasaba el dedo pulgar por el filo de la hoja curvada de su cuchillo—. ¿Cuánto hace?

 _¿Tres, cuatro días?_

Cuatro días, casi cinco.

¿Quién de ellos llevaba la cuenta?

Respuesta: todos ellos la llevaban, pero nadie pronunció en voz alta la preocupación que se había extendido últimamente en sus filas. Tal como estaba el tema, Levi tenía que esforzarse para controlar la rabia que se despertaba en él cada vez que pensaba en el miembro más introvertido de los miembros de su cuadro.

Nilo siempre prefería cazar en solitario, pero su carácter apartado empezaba a resultar una carga para los demás. Era como un comodín, adquiría un valor diferente en función de cada acción y, últimamente, cada vez más. Y Levi, si tenía que ser franco, encontraba difícil confiar en ese hombre, aunque la desconfianza no fuera nada nuevo en lo concerniente a Nilo. Había una mala relación entre ambos, sin duda, pero ésa era una historia antigua.

Tenía que ser así. La guerra en que ambos se habían comprometido desde hacía tanto tiempo era más importante que cualquier animadversión que pudiera sentir el uno hacia el otro.

A pesar de ello, el vampiro llevaba a cabo una vigilancia estrecha. Levi conocía las debilidades de Nilo mejor que ninguno de los demás y no dudaría en responder si ese macho ponía aunque fuera el dedo gordo del pie en el otro extremo de la línea.

Por fin, las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron y Hanji entró en la habitación mientras se colocaba los faldones de su elegante camisa blanca de diseño dentro del pantalón negro hecho a medida. Faltaban algunos botones en la camisa de seda, pero llevaba la mala compostura de después del sexo con la misma elegancia desenvuelta con que se movía en todas las demás circunstancias. Cuando sonreía, le brillaban las puntas de los colmillos que, en esos momentos, todavía no se habían replegado después de que la pasión los hubiera desplegado.

—Espero que me hayáis guardado algunos renegados, amigos míos. — Se frotó las manos—: Me siento bien y tengo ganas de fiesta.

—Siéntate —le dijo Levi— e intenta no manchar de sangre los ordenadores de Eld.

El sexo y la sangre era una combinación muy potente: a veces, demasiado potente.

Con una sonrisa impenitente, Hanji se movió en la silla giratoria con gesto alegre y desenvuelto y se recostó en el respaldo para colocar los pies desnudos encima de la consola Lucite. Él y los otros guerreros empezaron a recordar los hechos de la noche anterior y se rieron sin dejar de mostrarse superiores los unos con los otros mientras discutían las técnicas de su profesión.

Cazar a sus enemigos era motivo de placer para algunos miembros de la raza, pero la motivación íntima de Levi era el odio, puro y simple. No intentaba ocultarlo. Despreciaba todo aquello que los renegados representaban y había jurado, hacía mucho tiempo, que los aniquilaría o que moriría en el intento. Había días en los que no le importaba cuál de las dos cosas pudiera suceder.

—Ahí está —dijo Eld por fin al ver que los registros que aparecían en pantalla se detenían—. Parece que hemos encontrado un filón.

—¿Qué has obtenido?

Levi y los demás dirigieron la atención hacia la pantalla plana extra grande que se encontraba encima de la mesa de los microprocesadores del laboratorio. Los rostros de los cuatro renegados a quienes Levi mató aparecieron al lado de los de las fotos del móvil de Eren: eran los mismos individuos.

—Los registros de la Base de datos de Identificación Internacional los tienen calificados como desaparecidos. Dos desaparecieron del Refugio Oscuro de Connecticut el mes pasado, y otro de Fall River, y este último es de aquí. Todos son de la generación actual, y el más joven ni siquiera tiene treinta años.

—Mierda —exclamó Hanji antes de silbar con suavidad—. Chicos estúpidos.

Levi no dijo nada, no sentía nada, por la pérdida de esas vidas jóvenes al convertirse en renegados. No eran los primeros, y seguro que no serían los últimos. Vivir en los Refugios Oscuros podía resultar bastante aburrido para un macho inmaduro que tuviera alguna cosa que demostrar.

El atractivo de la sangre y de la conquista se encontraba profundamente arraigado incluso entre las últimas generaciones, que eran las que se encontraban más distantes de sus salvajes antepasados. Si un vampiro iba en busca de problemas, especialmente en una ciudad del tamaño de la de Boston, normalmente los encontraba en abundancia.

Eld introdujo una rápida serie de órdenes a través del teclado del ordenador y abrió más fotos procedentes de la base de datos.

—Aquí están los últimos dos registros. Este primer individuo es un renegado conocido, un agresor reincidente en Boston, a pesar de que parece que se ha mantenido un tanto al margen durante los últimos tres meses. Es decir, lo ha hecho hasta que Levi lo redujo a cenizas en el callejón este fin de semana.

—¿Y qué sabemos de éste? —preguntó Levi, mirando la última imagen que quedaba, la del único renegado que había conseguido escapar tras el ataque fuera de la discoteca. Su foto en el registro era una imagen tomada de un fotograma de un vídeo que, presumiblemente, se hizo durante una especie de sesión de interrogatorio según se deducía por las ataduras y los electrodos que llevaba encima.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esta imagen?

—Unos seis meses —contestó Eld, abriendo la fecha de la imagen— Sale de una de las operaciones en la Costa Oeste.

—¿Los Ángeles?

—Seattle. Pero según el informe, en Los Ángeles tiene una orden de arresto también.

—Órdenes de arresto —dijo Gunther en tono burlón—. Una jodida pérdida de tiempo.

Levi no podía no estar de acuerdo con él. Para casi toda la nación de vampiros en Estados Unidos y en el extranjero, el cumplimiento de la ley y el arresto de los individuos que se habían convertido en renegados se gobernaban por unas reglas y procedimientos específicos. Se redactaban órdenes de arresto, se realizaban los arrestos, se realizaban los interrogatorios y se transmitían las condenas. Todo era muy civilizado y raramente resultaba efectivo.

Mientras que la raza y la población de los Refugios Oscuros estaban organizados, motivados y envueltos por capas de burocracia, sus enemigos eran impredecibles e impetuosos. Y, a no ser que la intuición de Levi fuera errónea, los renegados, después de siglos de anarquía y de caos general, estaban empezando a organizarse.

Si es que no llevaban ya meses en ese proceso.

Levi observó la imagen que había aparecido en pantalla. En la imagen de vídeo, el renegado a quien habían capturado se encontraba atado en una plancha de metal colocada en vertical, desnudo y con la cabeza afeitada por completo, probablemente para que las descargas eléctricas que le enviaban le llegaran con mayor facilidad mientras le interrogaban.

Levi no sentía ninguna compasión por la tortura que el renegado había soportado. A menudo era necesario realizar interrogatorios de ese tipo, y al igual que sucede con un ser humano enganchado a la heroína, un vampiro que sufría de sed de sangre podía soportar diez veces más y sin flaquear el dolor que otro de sus hermanos de raza podía aguantar.

Ese renegado era grande, con unas cejas densas y unos rasgos fuertes y primitivos. En esa imagen se le veía reír con sorna. Los largos colmillos brillaban y tenía una expresión salvaje en los ojos del color del ámbar y de pupilas alargadas y verticales. Se encontraba envuelto por cables desde la cabeza enorme hasta el musculoso pecho y los brazos firmes como martillos.

—Dando por entendido que ser feo no es un crimen, ¿por qué motivo le han pillado en Seattle?

—Vamos a ver qué tenemos. —Eld volvió a colocarse ante los ordenadores y abrió un registro en otra de las pantallas—. Le han arrestado por tráfico: armas, explosivos, sustancias químicas. Vaya, este tipo es un encanto. Se ha metido en una mierda verdaderamente fea.

—¿Alguna idea sobre de quién eran las armas que llevaba?

—Aquí no dice nada. No consiguieron gran cosa con él, es evidente. El registro informa que se escapó justo después de que tomaran estas imágenes.

Mató a dos de los guardias durante la huida.

 _Y ahora había vuelto a escapar_ , pensó Levi, desalentado y deseando fervientemente haber decapitado al hijo de puta cuando lo tenía delante.

No soportaba el fracaso con facilidad, y mucho menos cuando se trataba del suyo propio.

Levi miró a Erwin.

—¿Te has cruzado alguna vez con este tipo?

—No —repuso—, pero consultaré con mis contactos, a ver qué puedo averiguar.

—Ponte en ello.

Erwin asintió con la cabeza con gesto rápido y se dirigió hacia la salida del laboratorio técnico mientras ya marcaba el número de teléfono de alguien en el móvil.

—Estas fotos son una mierda —dijo Auruo , mirando por encima del hombro de Eld en dirección a las fotos que Eren había tomado durante el asesinato, fuera de la discoteca. El guerrero pronunció una maldición—. Ya es bastante malo que los humanos hayan presenciado algunos de los asesinatos de los renegados durante los últimos años, pero ¿ahora se dedican a detenerse y a tomar fotos?

Gunther dejó caer los pies al suelo con un ruido sordo, se puso en pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación, como si empezara a sentirse cada vez más inquieto por la falta de actividad en esa reunión.

—Todo el mundo cree que son unos jodidos paparazzi.

—El tipo que hizo esas fotos debió de cagarse de miedo al encontrarse con noventa kilos de guerrero salivando por él —añadió Hanji. Sonriendo, miró a Levi—. ¿Le borraste la memoria primero, o simplemente lo eliminaste allí mismo?

—El humano que presenció el ataque esa noche era un mocoso. —Levi miró fijamente los rostros de sus hermanos sin mostrar lo que sentía respecto a la información que estaba a punto de darles—. Resulta que es un compañero de raza.

—Madre de Dios —exclamó Hanji, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Un compañero de raza. ¿Estás seguro?

—Lleva la señal. La vi con mis propios ojos.

—¿Qué hiciste con él? Joder, ¿no...?

—No —repuso con sequedad Levi, inquieto por lo que Hanji había insinuado con el tono de voz—. No hice ningún daño a esa mocoso. Existe una línea que nunca voy a cruzar.

Tampoco había reclamado a Eren para sí, aunque había estado muy cerca de hacerlo esa noche en el apartamento de él. Levi apretó la mandíbula: una ola de oscuro deseo le invadió al pensar en lo tentador que Eren estaba, enroscado y dormido en la cama. En lo malditamente dulce que era su sabor en su lengua...

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él, Levi? —Esta vez, la expresión de preocupación provino de donde se encontraba Eld—. No podemos dejar que los renegados lo encuentren. Seguro que llamó la atención de ellos cuando realizó esas fotos.

—Y si los renegados se dan cuenta de que es un compañero de raza... —añadió Gunther, interrumpiéndose a mitad de la frase. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

—Él estará más seguro aquí —dijo Eld —, bajo la protección de la raza. Mejor todavía: debería ser oficialmente admitido en uno de los Refugios Oscuros.

—Conozco el protocolo —repuso Levi, pronunciando cada palabra con lentitud. Sentía demasiada rabia al pensar en que Eren pudiera acabar en las manos de los renegados, o en las de otro miembro de la raza si hacía lo que era debido y lo mandaba a uno de los Refugios Oscuros de la nación. Ninguna de las dos opciones le parecía aceptable en ese momento a causa del sentimiento posesivo que le bullía en las venas, irreprimible aunque no deseado.

Miró a sus hermanos guerreros con frialdad.

—Ese mocoso es responsabilidad mía desde ahora mismo. Decidiré cuál es la mejor actuación en este tema.

Ninguno de los guerreros le contradijo. Levi no esperaba que lo hicieran.

En calidad de miembro de primera generación, él era más antiguo; en calidad de guerrero fundador de los de su clase en la raza, era quien más cosas había demostrado, con sangre y también con el acero. Su palabra era ley, y todos los que se encontraban en esa habitación lo respetaba.

Gunther se puso en pie, jugueteó con la Malebranche entre sus largos y hábiles dedos y la enfundó con un ágil gesto.

—Faltan cuatro horas para que se ponga el sol. Me voy. —Miró de soslayo a Hanji y Auruo—. ¿Alguien tiene ganas de entrenar antes de que las cosas se pongan interesantes?

Los dos se levantaron rápidamente, animados por la idea, y tras dirigir un respetuoso saludo a Levi, los tres grandes guerreros salieron del laboratorio técnico y recorrieron el pasillo en dirección a la zona de entrenamiento del edificio.

—¿Tienes algo más sobre ese renegado de Seattle? —le preguntó Levi a Eld mientras las puertas de cristal se cerraban, cuando ambos se hubieron quedado solos en el laboratorio.

—Ahora mismo estoy realizando una comparación cruzada de todas las bases de registros. Sólo tardará un minuto en dar algún resultado. — Tecleó unas órdenes en el ordenador—. Bingo. Tengo una coincidencia procedente de una información GPS desde la Costa Oeste. Parece información reunida anteriormente al arresto. Echa un vistazo.

La pantalla del monitor se llenó con una serie de imágenes nocturnas por satélite de un embarcadero de pesca comercial a las afueras de Puget Sound. La imagen se centraba en un Sedan largo y negro que se encontraba detrás de un maltrecho edificio situado al final del muelle. Apoyado contra la puerta posterior se encontraba el renegado que había conseguido escapar de Levihacía unos días. Eld pasó rápidamente una serie de imágenes que le mostraban conversando largamente, o eso parecía, con alguien que se encontraba oculto detrás de los cristales tintados de las ventanillas. A medida que las imágenes avanzaban, vieron que la puerta trasera del coche se abría desde dentro y el renegado entraba en el coche.

—Detente —dijo Levi, fijando la mirada en la mano del pasajero oculto—. ¿Puedes detener del todo este fotograma? Aumenta la zona de la puerta abierta del coche.

—Voy a intentarlo.

La imagen aumentó de tamaño, pero Levi casi no necesitaba un aumento de la imagen para confirmar lo que veía. Casi no se distinguía, pero ahí estaba. En la parte de piel expuesta entre la gran mano del pasajero y el puño francés de la camisa de manga larga se veían unos impresionantes dermoglifos que le delataban como un miembro de primera generación.

Eld también los había visto en ese momento.

—Joder, mira eso —dijo, clavando la vista en el monitor—. Nuestro imbécil de Seattle disfrutaba de una compañía interesante.

—Quizá todavía lo está haciendo —repuso Levi.

No había nada peor que un renegado que tuviera sangre de primera generación en las venas. Los miembros de primera generación caían víctimas de la sed de sangre con mayor rapidez que las últimas generaciones de la raza, y eran unos temibles enemigos. Si alguno de ellos tenía intención de liderar a los renegados y de conducirles a un levantamiento, eso significaría el principio de una guerra infernal. Levi ya había luchado en una batalla así una vez, hacía mucho tiempo. No deseaba volver a hacerlo.

—Imprime todo lo que has conseguido, incluidos las ampliaciones de esos glifos.

—Ya están.

—Cualquier otra cosa que encuentres sobre esos dos individuos, pásamelas directamente. Me encargaré de esto personalmente.

Eld asintió con la cabeza, pero la mirada que le dirigió por encima de la montura de las gafas expresaba duda.

—No puedes pretender encargarte de todo esto tú solo, ya lo sabes.

Levi le clavó una mirada oscura.

—¿Quién lo dice?

Sin duda, el vampiro tenía en su cabeza de genio todo un discurso acerca de la probabilidad y de la ley de la estadística, pero Levi no se sentía de humor para escucharle. La noche se acercaba, y con ella se acercaba otra oportunidad de cazar a sus enemigos. Necesitaba emplear las horas que quedaban para aclararse la cabeza, preparar las armas y decidir dónde era mejor atacar. El depredador que había en él se sentía impaciente y hambriento, pero no a causa de la batalla contra los renegados.

En lugar de eso, Levi se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia un tranquilo apartamento, hacia una visita que nunca debería haber realizado. Al igual que el olor a jazmín, el recuerdo de la suavidad y la calidez de la piel de Eren, se enredaba con sus sentidos. Se puso tenso y su sexo se puso en erección solamente con pensar en él

 _Joder._

Esa era la razón por la cual no le había puesto bajo la protección de la raza, aquí, en el edificio. A cierta distancia, él era una distracción. Pero si se encontraba en una habitación cercana, sería un maldito desastre.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Eld, dándose la vuelta con la silla y poniéndose de cara a Levi—. Es una furia muy grande la que tienes encima, amigo.

Levi se arrancó de la cabeza esos oscuros pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que los colmillos se le habían alargado y que la visión se le había agudizado con el achicamiento de las pupilas. Pero no era la furia lo que le transformaba. Era la lujuria, y tenía que saciarla, antes o después.

Con esa idea latiéndole en las sienes, Levi tomó el teléfono móvil de Eren, que se encontraba encima de una de las mesas, y salió del laboratorio.

 **Aquí está un nuevo capi, ¡espero que os guste! Mil gracias por los comentarios ^^**


	4. Incontrolable

**4**

—Dos minutos más —dijo Eren, mirando dentro del horno de la cocina y permitiendo que el rico aroma de los manicotti caseros se esparciera por el apartamento.

Cerró la puerta del horno, volvió a programar el reloj digital, se sirvió otra copa de vino tinto y se la llevó a la sala de estar. Pasaban unos minutos de las siete de la tarde, y Eren había empezado, por fin, a relajarse después de la pequeña aventura de la mañana en el asilo abandonado.

Había conseguido un par de fotos decentes que quizá dieran para algo, pero lo mejor de todo era que había conseguido escapar del sistema de seguridad del edificio.

Solamente eso ya era digno de celebración.

Eren se acomodó en un mullido rincón del sofá, caliente dentro de unos pantalones grises de chándal, y de la camiseta verde de manga larga. Se acababa de dar una ducha y todavía tenía el pelo húmedo.

Ahora se sentía limpio y empezaba a relajarse por fin, y se sentía más que contento de quedarse en casa para pasar la noche disfrutando de su soledad.

Por eso, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta al cabo de un minuto, soltó una maldición en voz baja y pensó en hacer caso omiso de esa interrupción indeseada. El timbre sonó por segunda vez, insistente, seguido por unos rápidos golpes en la puerta dados con fuerza y que no sonaban como que iban a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Eren.

Eren ya se había puesto en pie y se dirigía cautelosamente hacia la puerta, cuando reconoció esa voz al instante. No debería haberla reconocido con tanta certidumbre, pero así era. La profunda voz de barítono de Levi Ackerman atravesó la puerta y se le metió en el cuerpo como si fuera un sonido que hubiera oído miles de veces antes y que le tranquilizaba tanto como le disparaba el pulso, llenándolo de expectativas.

Sorprendido y más complacido de lo que quería admitir, Eren abrió los múltiples cerrojos y le abrió la puerta.

—Hola.

—Hola, Eren.

Él le saludó con una inquietante familiaridad: sus ojos eran intensos bajo esas oscuras cejas de línea decidida. Esa penetrante mirada recorrió lentamente el cuerpo de Eren, desde su cabeza despeinada, pasando por la húmeda camiseta verde, hasta los dedos de los pies que asomaban desnudos por debajo de las perneras acampanadas del pantalón.

—No esperaba la visita de nadie. —Lo dijo como excusa por su aspecto, pero no pareció que a Levi le importara. En realidad, cuando él volvió a dirigir su atención a su rostro, Eren sintió que se ruborizaba repentinamente a causa de la forma en que le estaba mirando.

Como si quisiera devorarlo allí mismo.

—Oh, me trae el teléfono móvil —dijo él, sin poder evitar decir una obviedad, al ver el brillo metálico en la mano de él.

El alargó la mano, ofreciéndoselo.

—Más tarde de lo que debería. Le pido disculpas.

¿Había sido su imaginación, o los dedos de él habían rozado los suyos de forma deliberada cuando tomaba el móvil de su mano?

—Gracias por devolvérmelo —dijo, todavía atrapado en la mirada de él—. ¿Ha podido... esto... ha podido hacer algo con las imágenes?

—Sí. Han sido de gran ayuda.

Eren suspiró, aliviado de que la policía estuviera, por fin, de su parte en ese asunto.

—¿Cree que podrá atrapar a los tipos de las fotos?

—Estoy seguro de ello.

El tono de su voz había sido tan amenazador que Eren no lo dudó ni un instante. La verdad era que empezaba a tener la sensación de que el detective Ackerman era un chico travieso en la peor de sus pesadillas.

—Bueno, ésa es una noticia fantástica. Tengo que admitir que todo este asunto me ha dejado un poco intranquilo. Supongo que presenciar un asesinato brutal tiene ese efecto en una persona, ¿verdad?

Él se limitó a responder con un escueto asentimiento de cabeza. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, eso era evidente, pero ¿quién necesitaba conversar cuando se tenían unos ojos como ésos que eran capaces de desnudar el alma?

En ese momento, a sus espaldas, la alarma del horno de la cocina empezó a sonar. Eren se sintió molesto y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

—Mierda. Eso es... esto... es mi cena. Será mejor que lo apague antes de que se dispare la alarma contra incendios. Espere aquí un segundo...quiero decir, ¿quiere...? —Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse; no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse tan inseguro con nadie—. Entre, por favor. Vuelvo enseguida.

Sin dudar ni un momento, Levi entró en el apartamento mientras Eren se daba la vuelta para dejar el teléfono móvil y dirigirse a la cocina para sacar los manicotti del horno.

—¿He interrumpido algo?

Eren se sorprendió al oír que le hablaba desde dentro de la cocina, como si le hubiera seguido inmediatamente y en silencio desde el mismo instante en que le había invitado a entrar. Eren sacó la bandeja con la pasta humeante del horno y la dejó encima de la mesa para que se enfriara. Se quitó los guantes de cocina, calientes, y se dio la vuelta para dedicarle al detective una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Estoy de celebración.

Él inclinó la cabeza y echó un vistazo al silencioso ambiente que les rodeaba.

—¿Solo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A no ser que quiera acompañarme.

El leve gesto de cabeza que él hizo parecía mostrar reticencia, pero inmediatamente se quitó el abrigo oscuro y lo dejó, doblado, encima del respaldo de uno de los taburetes que había en la cocina. Su presencia era peculiar y le impedía concentrarse, especialmente en esos momentos en que él se encontraba dentro de la pequeña cocina: ese hombre desconocido y musculoso de mirada cautivadora y de un atractivo ligeramente siniestro.

Él se apoyó en el mármol de la cocina y le observó mientras se ocupaba de la bandeja de pasta.

—¿Qué celebramos, Eren?

—Que hoy he vendido algunas fotografías, en una muestra privada, en una oficina cursi del centro de la ciudad. Mi amigo Armin me ha llamado hace una hora aproximadamente y me ha dado la noticia.

Levi sonrió levemente.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias. —Sacó otra copa del armario de la cocina y levantó la botella abierta de Chianti—. ¿Quiere un poco?

El negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Lamentablemente, no puedo.

—Oh, lo siento —repuso, recordando cuál era su profesión—. De servicio, ¿verdad?

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Siempre.

Eren sonrió, intentándose colocarse bien el alborotado pelo. Levi siguió con la mirada el movimiento de su mano, y sus ojos se detuvieron en el rasguño que Eren tenía en la mejilla.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Oh, nada —contestó él, pensando que no era una buena idea contarle a un policía que se había pasado parte de la mañana dentro de un viejo psiquiátrico en el cual había entrado de manera ilegal—. Es solamente un arañazo: gajes del oficio, de vez en cuando. Estoy seguro de que sabe de qué le hablo.

Eren se rio, un poco nervioso, porque de repente él se estaba acercando con una expresión muy seria en el rostro. Con sólo unos cuantos pasos se colocó justo delante suyo. Su fuerza, a pesar de su tamaño, era abrumadora. A esa corta distancia, Eren pudo ver los músculos bien dibujados que se marcaban y se movían debajo de su camisa negra. Ese tejido de calidad le caía en los hombros, en el pecho y en los brazos como si se lo hubieran hecho a medida para que le sentara perfectamente.

Y su olor era increíble. No notó que llevara colonia, solamente notó un ligero aroma a menta y a piel, y a algo más denso, como una especia exótica que no conocía. Fuera lo que fuese, ese olor invadió todos sus sentidos como algo elemental y primitivo e hizo que se acercara todavía más a él en un momento en el que lo que debería haber hecho era apartarse.

Él alargó la mano y Eren aguantó la respiración al notar que le acariciaba la línea de la mandíbula con la yema de los dedos. La desnudez de ese contacto irradió calor sobre su piel, que se extendió hacia su cuello mientras él le acariciaba con la mano la sensible piel de debajo de la oreja y de la nuca. Le acarició el rasguño de la mejilla con el dedo pulgar. La herida le había escocido antes, cuando se la había limpiado, pero en ese momento, esa tierna e inesperada caricia no le molestó en absoluto.

No sentía nada más que una cálida languidez y un lento dolor que se le arremolinaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Para su sorpresa, él se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla rasguñada. Los labios de él se entretuvieron en ese punto un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que Eren comprendiera que ese gesto era un preludio a algo más. Eren cerró los ojos: sentía el corazón desbocado.

No se movió y casi ni respiró mientras notaba el contacto de los labios de Levi que se dirigían hacia los suyos. Se los besó con intensidad, y notó el latigazo del deseo a pesar de la suavidad y la calidez de sus labios. Eren abrió los ojos y vio que él le estaba mirando. Los ojos de él tenían una expresión salvaje y animal que le provocó una corriente de ansiedad que le recorrió toda la espalda.

Cuando finalmente fue capaz de hablar, la voz le salió débil y casi sin aliento.

—¿Tiene que hacer esto?

Esa mirada penetrante permaneció clavada en sus ojos.

—Oh, sí.

Se inclinó hacia él otra vez y le acarició las mejillas, la barbilla y el cuello con los labios. Eren suspiró y él atrapó ese aire con un profundo beso, penetrándole la boca con la lengua. Eren le recibió, vagamente consciente de que las manos de él se encontraban sobre su espalda ahora y que se deslizaban por debajo de la camiseta. El le acarició la espalda, recorriendo la columna con las yemas de los dedos. Esa caricia se desplazó con un movimiento perezoso hacia abajo, y continuó por encima del tejido del pantalón. Esas manos fuertes se acoplaron a la curva de sus nalgas y se las apretaron ligeramente. Eren no se resistió. El volvió a besarle, más profundamente, y le atrajo despacio hacia sí hasta que la pelvis de Eren entró en contacto con el duro músculo de su entrepierna.

 _¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba utilizando la cabeza?_

—No —dijo Eren, intentando recuperar el sentido común—. No, un momento. Pare. —Dios, detestó cómo había sonado esa palabra, ahora que la sensación de los labios de él sobre los suyos era tan agradable—. ¿Estás... Levi… estás con alguien?

—Mira a tu alrededor, Eren. —Le pasó los labios por encima de los de él mientras se lo decía y se sintió mareado de deseo—. Estamos solamente tú y yo.

—Tienes novia o novio —tartamudeó Eren entre beso y beso. Quizá ya era un poco tarde para preguntarlo, pero tenía que saberlo, incluso a pesar de que no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ante una respuesta que no fuera la que quería oír—. ¿Tienes pareja? ¿Estás casado? Por favor, no me digas que estás casado...

—No hay nadie más.

 _Solamente tú._

Eren estaba bastante seguro de que él no había pronunciado esas dos últimas palabras, pero las oía en su cabeza, oía su eco cálido y provocador, venciendo todas sus resistencias.

 _Oh, él resulta muy agradable._ O quizá era que estaba tan desesperado por él, que esa simple y única señal que él le ofrecía era sufíciente.

Esa y la que combinaba esas manos suaves y esos cálidos y hambrientos labios. A pesar de todo, Eren le creyó sin sombra de duda.

Sintió como si todos y cada uno de los sentidos de él estuvieran solamente concentrados en Eren.

Como si solamente existiera él, solamente él, y esa cosa caliente que había entre ellos.

Y que, innegablemente, había existido entre ellos desde el mismo momento en que él había subido las escaleras de su casa por primera vez.

—Oh —exclamó Eren mientras exhalaba todo el aire de los pulmones con un largo suspiro. Se apretó contra él disfrutando de la sensación de notar esas manos sobre su piel, acariciándole la garganta, el hombro, el arco de la espalda—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Levi?

Él emitió un gruñido divertido que sintió en el oído, grave y profundo como la noche.

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

—Yo no sé nada, nada cuando haces eso. Oh... Dios.

Él dejó de besarle un instante y lo miró a los ojos con intensidad mientras se apretaba contra él con un gesto lento y deliberado. El sexo de él se apretó, rígido, contra su estómago. Eren notaba la solidez y la dimensión de su miembro, sentía la pura fuerza y tamaño de su polla, incluso a través de la barrera de la ropa. Sintió que la suya también se le endurecía en el mismo instante en que la idea de recibirle dentro de él le pasó por la cabeza.

—Es por esto que he venido esta noche. —La voz de Levi sonó ronca contra su oído—. ¿Lo comprendes, Eren? Te deseo.

Ese sentimiento era más que mutuo. Eren gimió y frotó su cuerpo contra el de él con un deseo que no podía, ni quería, controlar.

Eso no estaba sucediendo. No estaba sucediendo, realmente. Tenía que tratarse de otro sueño loco, como el que había tenido después de la primera vez que le había visto. Él no estaba de pie en la cocina con Levi Ackerman, ni estaba permitiendo que ese hombre al que casi no conocía le sedujera. Estaba soñando, tenía que estar soñando, y al cabo de poco tiempo se despertaría en el sofá, solo, como siempre, con la copa de vino tirada en la alfombra y su cena en el horno, quemada.

 _Pero todavía no._

 _Oh, Dios, por favor, todavía no._

Sentir cómo él le acariciaba la piel, cómo bullía de deseo su lengua, era mejor que cualquier sueño, incluso mejor que ese delicioso sueño que había tenido antes, si es que eso era posible.

—Eren —susurró él—. Dime que tú también quieres esto.

—Sí.

Eren notó que él introducía una mano entre los cuerpos de ambos, urgente, y sintió el aliento caliente de él en su garganta.

—Siénteme, Eren. Date cuenta de hasta qué punto te necesito.

Sintió los dedos de él ligeros al entrar en contacto con los suyos. Le condujo la mano hasta la tensa erección, liberada ahora de su confinamiento.

Eren le rodeó la polla con la mano y acarició su piel aterciopelada lentamente, tanteándole. Esa parte de su cuerpo era tan grande como el resto, y tenía una fuerza brutal a pesar de que era muy suave.

Sentir el peso del sexo de él en la mano le trastornó como si se hubiera tomado una droga. Apretó la mano alrededor de la polla y tiró hacia arriba, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el grueso glande.

Mientras Eren subía y bajaba con la mano a lo largo de su miembro, Levi se retorcía. Notó que las manos de él temblaban mientras se desplazaban desde las caderas de Eren hasta la parte delantera del pantalón para desabrochárselo. Tiró del nudo del cordón y soltó un juramento en algún idioma extraño con los labios cálidos contra su pelo. Eren sintió una corriente de aire frío sobre el vientre y, al instante, el calor repentino de la mano de Levi, que acababa de introducírsela dentro del pantalón.

Eren estaba duro por él, había perdido la cabeza y sentía que el deseo le quemaba.

Levi le empezó a acariciar el miembro con facilidad, provocándole con el jugueteo de su mano contra su carne. Eren gritó al sentir que el deseo le invadía en una oleada que le dejó temblando.

—Te necesito —le confesó en un hilo de voz, desnudo por el deseo.

Por respuesta, él le introdujo un largo dedo dentro del ano y luego otro. Eren se retorció al sentir esa caricia tentadora que todavía no le llenaba. Se sintió tenso, ya que hacía mucho que no mantenía relaciones sexuales, pero poco a poco, gracias a sus suaves movimientos, esa apertura se fue ensanchando y el dolor fue desapareciendo.

—Más —dijo, casi sin resuello—. Levi, por favor... necesito... más.

Un oscuro gruñido de pasión sonó en la garganta de él mientras volvía a atacar sus labios con otro beso hambriento. El pantalón de Eren se escurrió hasta el suelo. Detrás, le siguieron los bóxer y la impaciencia de la mano de Levi. Eren sintió que el aire frío le acariciaba la piel, pero entonces Levi se puso de rodillas delante de él y se encendió antes de tener tiempo de volver a respirar. Él le besó y le lamió y chupó, sujetándole con fuerza la parte interior de los muslos con las manos y haciéndole abrir las piernas para satisfacer su deseo carnal. Sintió la lengua de él que subía y bajaba por su miembro, sintió que los labios de él le chupaban con fuerza, y no pudo evitar sentir que las piernas le flaqueaban.

Levi le sujetaba con firmeza con las manos, apretando su sexo contra él, sin darle tregua a pesar de que el cuerpo de Eren temblaba y se retorcía y que su aliento era agitado y entrecortado mientras le conducía hacia el orgasmo. Eren cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rindiéndose a él, y a la locura de ese inesperado encuentro.

Le clavó las uñas en los hombros para sujetarse, porque sentía que las piernas le fallaban.

Sintió, de nuevo, el alivio del orgasmo en todo el cuerpo. Primero le poseyó con una fuerza férrea, arrastrándola a un país de una sensualidad de ensueño, y luego le soltó y se sintió caer y caer...

No, le estaba levantando, pensó, aturdido por esa neblina sexual. Los brazos de Levi le sujetaban con ternura por debajo de la espalda y de las rodillas. Ahora él estaba desnudo, y Eren también, a pesar de que no podía recordar cuándo se había quitado la camiseta. Eren le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Levi lo sacó de la cocina hacia la sala de estar.

La suavidad del sofá lo recibió en cuanto Levi lo hubo depositado en el sofá para colocarse encima de él. No fue hasta ese momento que pudo verle por completo, y lo que vio era magnífico. Un metro sesenta de sólida musculatura y de pura fuerza masculina que lo atrapaba por encima, y esos sólidos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Como si la pura belleza del cuerpo de él no fuera suficiente, la impresionante piel de Levi mostraba unos intrincados tatuajes que lo dejaron boquiabierto. El complicado diseño de líneas curvas y formas entrecruzadas se desplegaba por encima de sus pectorales y de su fuerte abdomen, le subía por los anchos hombros y le rodeaba los gruesos bíceps. El color era confuso, variaba desde un verde mar, a un siena, a un rojo burdeos que parecía tomar un tono más intenso cuando lo miraba.

Él bajó la cabeza para concentrarse en sus pezones, y vio que el tatuaje le cubría la espalda y desaparecía bajo el pelo de la nuca. La primera vez que le vio, sintió el deseo de recorrer con el dedo esas marcas. Ahora sucumbió a él, abandonándose, dejando que sus manos recorrieran todo el cuerpo de él, maravillado tanto por ese hombre misterioso como por ese extraño arte que su piel mostraba.

—Bésame —le suplicó, sujetándole los hombros tatuados con ambas manos.

El empezó a levantar la cabeza y Eren arqueó la espalda debajo de él, sintiéndose enfebrecido por el deseo, necesitando sentirle dentro de su cuerpo. Sus erecciones estaban duras como el acero y calientes contra sus muslos. Eren deslizó las manos hacia abajo y le acarició mientras levantaba las caderas para recibirle.

—Tómame —susurró—. Lléname, Levi. Ahora. Por favor.

Él no se lo negó.

El grueso glande de su miembro latía, duro y sensible, en la entrada de su ano. Él estaba temblando y Eren se dio cuenta de una forma un tanto confusa. Esos impresionantes hombros temblaban bajo el contacto de sus manos, como si él se hubiera estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo y estuviera a punto de explotar. Eren quería que él se corriera con la mima fuerza con que lo había hecho él. Necesitaba tenerle dentro o iba a morirse. El emitió un gruñido ahogado, los labios rozándole la sensible piel del cuello.

—Sí —le animó Eren, moviéndose debajo de él para que su polla se clavara hasta el mismo centro de su cuerpo—. No seas suave. No me voy a romper.

El levantó la cabeza finalmente y, por un instante, lo miró a los ojos.

Eren le miró, con los párpados pesados, asustado por el fuego indómito que vio en él: sus ojos brillaban con unas llamas gemelas de un color plateado pálido que le inundaba las pupilas y penetraba en los ojos de Eren con un calor sobrenatural. Los rasgos del rostro de él parecían más afilados, su piel parecía estirarse sobre sus pómulos y sus fuertes mandíbulas.

Era verdaderamente peculiar cómo la tenue luz de la habitación jugaba sobre esos rasgos.

Ese pensamiento todavía no se le había terminado de formar por completo cuando las luces de la sala de estar se apagaron a la vez. Le hubiera parecido extraño si Levi, en ese momento, cuando la oscuridad cayó sobre ellos, no le hubiera penetrado con una fuerte y profunda embestida.

Eren no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer al notar que él lo llenaba, lo abría, lo empalaba hasta el mismo centro de su cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Eren casi en un sollozo, aceptando toda la dureza y dimensión de él—. Es tan placentero.

Él bajó la cabeza hasta su hombro y soltó un gruñido mientras salía de su trasero. Luego embistió con más fuerza que antes. Eren se sujetó a la espalda de él, atrayéndole hacia sí, mientras levantaba las caderas para recibir sus fuertes embestidas. Él soltó un juramento, casi sin respiración, que pareció un sonido oscuro y animal. Su polla se deslizaba dentro de él y parecía hincharse más a cada movimiento de sus caderas.

—Necesito follarte, Eren. Necesitaba estar dentro de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi.

La franqueza de esas palabras, el hecho de que admitiera que lo había deseado tanto como él le había deseado solamente sirvió para que Eren se inflamara más. Enredó los dedos en el cabello de Levi, y gritó, sin respiración, a medida que el ritmo de él se incrementaba. Ahora entraba y salía, incansable, entre sus piernas.

—Podría estar haciendo esto toda la noche —dijo él con voz ronca—. Creo que no puedo parar.

—No lo hagas, Levi. Oh, Dios... no lo hagas.

Eren se agarró a él mientras bombeaba dentro de su cuerpo. Era lo único que pudo hacer mientras un grito le rompía la garganta y se corría, imparable.

* * *

Levi salió del apartamento de Eren y recorrió la oscura y silenciosa calle a pie. Lo había dejado durmiendo en el dormitorio de su apartamento, con la respiración acompasada y tranquila, el delicioso cuerpo agotado después de tres horas de pasión sin parar. Nunca había follado con tanta furia, durante tanto tiempo, ni tan completamente con nadie.

Y todavía deseaba más.

Más de ese mocoso.

El hecho de que hubiera conseguido ocultarle el alargamiento de los colmillos y el brillo de salvaje deseo de sus ojos era un milagro.

El hecho de que no hubiera cedido a la necesidad invencible y urgente de clavarle los afilados colmillos en la garganta y beber hasta quedar ebrio era todavía más impresionante.

Pero no confiaba en sí mismo lo suficiente para quedarse cerca de él mientras cada una de las enfebrecidas células de su cuerpo le dolía por el deseo de hacerlo.

Probablemente, haber ido a verle esa noche había sido un monstruoso error. Había pensado que tener sexo con Eren apagaría el fuego que le encendía, pero nunca se había equivocado tanto. Haber tomado a Eren. Haber estado dentro de él, solamente había servido para poner en evidencia la debilidad que sentía por el mocoso. Le había deseado con una necesidad animal y le había perseguido como el depredador que era. No estaba seguro de haber sido capaz de aceptar un no como respuesta. No creía que hubiera sido capaz de controlar el deseo que sentía por él.

Pero no le había rechazado.

No lo había hecho, _no_.

En retrospectiva, hubiera sido un acto de misericordia que él lo hubiera hecho, pero en lugar de eso, Eren había aceptado por completo su furia sexual y había exigido que él no le diera nada inferior a eso.

Si en ese mismo momento, diera media vuelta y volviera a su apartamento para despertarlo, podría pasar unas cuantas horas más entre sus acogedores muslos. Eso, por lo menos, satisfaría parte de su necesidad. Y si no podía saciar la otra parte, ese tormento que crecía cada vez más en su interior, podía esperar a que se levantara el sol y dejar que sus mortales rayos lo abrasaran hasta la destrucción.

Si el deber que tenía hacia la raza no le tuviera tan comprometido, consideraría esa opción como una posibilidad atractiva.

Levi pronunció un juramento en voz baja. Salió del barrio de Eren y se internó en el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. Le temblaban las manos.

Se le había agudizado la vista, y sus pensamientos empezaban a ser salvajes. El cuerpo le picaba; se sentía ansioso. Soltó un gruñido de frustración: conocía esos síntomas demasiado bien.

Necesitaba volver a alimentarse.

Hacía demasiado poco tiempo que había tomado la cantidad suficiente de sangre para mantenerse durante una semana, quizá más. Eso había sido unas cuantas noches atrás y, a pesar de ello, se le retorcía el estómago como si estuviera desfallecido de hambre. Hacía mucho tiempo que su necesidad de alimentarse había empeorado y ya casi resultaba insoportable cuando intentaba reprimírsela.

Represión.

Eso era lo que le había permitido llegar tan lejos.

En un momento u otro iba a llegar al final de la cuerda. ¿Y entonces qué?

¿De verdad creía que era tan distinto de su padre?

Sus hermanos no habían sido distintos de su padre, y ellos eran mayores y más fuertes que él. La sed de sangre se los había llevado a los dos: uno de ellos se había quitado la vida cuando la adicción fue demasiado fuerte; el otro fue más allá todavía, se convirtió en un renegado y perdió la cabeza bajo la hoja mortal de un guerrero de la raza.

Haber nacido en la primera generación le había dado a Levi una gran fuerza y un gran poder —y le había permitido gozar de un inmediato respeto que él sabía que no merecía—, pero eso era tanto un don como una maldición. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría continuar luchando contra la oscuridad de su propia naturaleza salvaje. Algunas noches se sentía muy cansado de tener que hacerlo.

Mientras caminaba entre la gente que poblaba las calles nocturnas Levi dejó vagar la mirada. Aunque estaba preparado para entrar en batalla si tenía que hacerlo, se alegró de que no hubiera ningún renegado a la vista. Solamente vio a unos cuantos vampiros de la última generación que pertenecían al Refugio Oscuro de esa zona: un grupo de jóvenes machos que se habían mezclado con un animado grupo de seres humanos que habían salido de fiesta y que buscaban disimuladamente, igual que él, un anfitrión de sangre. Mientras se dirigía hacia ellos por esa parte de la acera, vio que los jóvenes se daban codazos los unos a los otros y les oyó susurrar las palabras _guerrero_ y _primera generación_. La admiración que mostraban abiertamente y su curiosidad resultaban molestas, aunque no era algo poco habitual. Los vampiros que nacían y crecían en los Refugios Oscuros raramente tenían la oportunidad de ver a un miembro de la clase de los guerreros, por no hablar del fundador de la antaño orgullosa y ahora ya anticuada Orden.

La mayoría de ellos conocían las historias que contaban que hacía varios siglos, ocho de los más fieros y letales de la raza se habían unido en un grupo para asesinar a los últimos antiguos salvajes y al ejército de renegados que les servían. Esos guerreros se convirtieron en leyenda y desde ese momento, la Orden había sufrido muchos cambios, había crecido en número y sus localizaciones habían aumentado en los períodos en que había habido conflicto con los renegados y habían detenido su actividad durante los largos períodos de paz que hubo entre medio.

Ahora, la clase de los vampiros estaba formada solamente por un puñado de individuos en todo el planeta que operaba de forma encubierta y muchas veces independiente y con no poco desprecio de la sociedad. En esta época ilustrada de trato justo y de procesos legales en que se encontraba la nación de los vampiros, las tácticas de los guerreros se consideraban renegadas y casi del otro lado de la ley.

Como si a Levi o a cualquiera de los guerreros que se encontraban en primera fila de la lucha con él, les importaran lo más mínimo las relaciones públicas.

Levi gruñó en dirección a los jóvenes boquiabiertos y dirigió una invitación mental a las hembras humanas con quienes los vampiros habían estado charlando en la calle. Todos los ojos femeninos se quedaron clavados en el puro poder que él —y él lo sabía— emanaba en todas direcciones.

Dos de las chicas —una rubia de pecho abundante y una pelirroja— se separaron inmediatamente del grupo y se acercaron a él, olvidando a sus amigos y a los otros machos al instante.

Pero Levi solamente necesitaba a una, y la elección era fácil. Rechazó a la rubia con un gesto de cabeza. Su compañera se colocó bajo el brazo de él y empezó a manosearle mientras él la conducía hacia un discreto y oscuro rincón de un edificio cercano.

Se puso a la tarea sin dudar ni un momento.

Apartó el cabello de la chica, impregnado del olor a tabaco y a cerveza, de su cuello, se lamió los labios y le clavó los colmillos extendidos en la garganta. Ella sufrió un espasmo al notar el mordisco y levantó las manos en un gesto instintivo en el momento en el que él empezó a chupar con fuerza la sangre de sus venas. Chupó durante un buen rato, no quería desperdiciar nada. La hembra gimió, no a causa de la alarma ni del dolor, sino a causa del placer único que producía sentir salir la sangre bajo el dominio de un vampiro.

La sangre llenó la boca de Levi, caliente y densa.

Contra su voluntad, en su mente se formó la imagen de Eren en sus brazos, y Levi imaginó, por un brevísimo instante, que era de su cuello del que chupaba en esos momentos.

Que era la sangre de Eren la que le bajaba por la garganta y le entraba en el cuerpo.

Dios, lo que era pensar cómo sería chupar la vena de Eren mientras su polla se clavaba en el cálido y húmedo centro de su cuerpo.

Qué placer sólo pensarlo.

Apartó esa fantasía de su mente con un gruñido fiero.

 _Eso no va a suceder nunca_ , se dijo a sí mismo, con dureza. La realidad era otra cosa, y era mejor que no lo perdiera de vista.

La verdad era que no se trataba de Eren, sino de una extraña sin nombre, justo tal y como él lo prefería. La sangre que tomaba en ese momento no tenía la dulzura de jazmín que él tanto deseaba, sino una acidez amarga viciada por algún suave narcótico que su anfitriona había ingerido recientemente.

No le importaba el sabor que tuviera. Lo único que necesitaba era apaciguar la urgencia de la sed, y para ello servía cualquiera. Continuó chupando y tragando con ansiedad, de forma expeditiva, como lo hacía siempre cuando se alimentaba.

Cuando hubo terminado, pasó la lengua por los dos orificios para cerrarlos.

La joven estaba respirando agitadamente, tenía los labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo estaba lánguido como si hubiera acabado de tener un orgasmo.

Levi puso la palma de la mano sobre la frente de ella y la bajó hacia su rostro para cerrarle los ojos, vacíos de expresión y somnolientos. Ese contacto borraba cualquier recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.

—Tus amigos te están buscando —le dijo a la chica mientras apartaba la mano de su rostro y ella le miraba, confundida, parpadeando—. Deberías irte a casa. La noche está llena de depredadores.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Levi esperó entre las sombras mientras ella daba la vuelta a la esquina del edificio y se dirigía hacia sus compañeros. Él inhaló con fuerza a través de los dientes y de los colmillos: sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos, duros y vivos. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho.

Solamente pensar en el sabor que debía de tener la sangre de Eren le había provocado una erección.

Su apetito físico debería haberse apaciguado ahora que ya se había alimentado, pero no se sentía satisfecho.

Todavía... lo deseaba.

Emitió un gruñido bajo y volvió a salir de caza a la calle, más malhumorado que nunca. Puso la mirada en la parte más conflictiva de la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrase con uno o dos renegados antes de que empezara a salir el sol. De repente, necesitaba meterse en una pelea desesperadamente.

Necesitaba hacerle daño a alguien, incluso aunque ese alguien acabara siendo él mismo.

Tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerse alejado de Eren Jaeger.

 **Nuevo capi y con algo de lemon, espero que sea de vuestro agrado^^ Mil gracias por los comentarios!**


End file.
